


Getting to Know You

by KatKat18



Category: GOT7
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bottom Mark Tuan, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Humor, I'm still figuring tags out, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, OT7, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex, Shy Choi Youngjae, Smut, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Spit Kink, Switch Park Jinyoung, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Jackson, Top Kim Yugyeom, Virginity, i'll probably add more later, this is mostly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKat18/pseuds/KatKat18
Summary: GOT7 has just formed but they aren't as close as a group should be. They try and think of some creative ways to get to know one another more intimately, and they do just that.~currently not updating~!!!UNFINISHED!!!





	1. First Night at the Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever written, I just can't get enough of GOT7 smut because I'm a messy Ahgase. I'm not sure how long this will be or where it will go, but I hope you have fun along the way ;) also you'll be able to tell but I'm a slave to 2Jae. Also let it be known that in this fic everyone is OF AGE. Yes it takes place when they debut, but I'm using their ages now so that’s why there’s drinking involved. It gets better as it goes, I promise! Thank you!

The seven boys gathered in a small, beige room with Park Jinyoung PDnim. He sat them down and looked at them individually with a serious expression etched on his face.

“So, you know we will be debuting a new boy group soon. I know you have practiced together, and after some difficult decisions the team and I have decided that the seven of you would be our final debuting group.”

JB turned to Jinyoung next to him and exchanged smiles. They had previously debuted as JJ Project and were so glad to have the opportunity to finally debut as a true group. As JB scanned the other five boys he saw Mark leaning over to Jackson whispering something, probably interpreting to him the situation that was going on. Jackson then gave a huge delayed reaction towards the PD.

“Ah, hyung! Thank you so much!” he got up and gave Park Jinyoung PD a firm handshake while the man’s eyes smiled and he laughed. The other boys were also smiling broadly in reaction to the great news. They had all met before and got along well enough, but honestly they didn’t know enough about one another to do anything like a group hug or even truly celebrate. The PD noticed this and cleared his throat while motioning to Jackson to sit.

“I know you seven aren’t that close yet, but you will be moving in the dorm together this week as we prepare for your debut. Please try your best to bond as much as possible and get to know one another on a more personal level.” JB nodded strongly in response to the producer’s wise words. Scanning the group again he noticed Youngjae smiling but almost blushing and avoiding other’s eye contact. He knew he’d have to work extra hard to bring Youngjae and Mark’s personalities forward so they could grow as a group. Bambam and Yugyeom were laughing and hitting one another’s arms. Being born the same year they were already pretty close which relieved JB more.

“Now I want you all to decide among one another, hopefully while you become closer, but I would like to say I recommend JB as being the leader of this group. Please discuss this among one another in your dorm.” JB cleared his throat and tried not to blush as all eyes turned to him. He kind of always hoped to become the leader of the group, but it felt a little embarrassing to admit. Jinyoung leaner over into him and playfully shoved him while shooting him his signature smirk. JB smiled in return and led them to all stand and bow as Jinyoung PD began to exit the room. “Your managers will help you get settled into your dorm tonight, by the way.” The PD said while signaling the boy’s managers to get started with the process.

The boys gathered shyly around the table once more and received the information on rooming and their soon to be first dorm together. There were four rooms, three bathrooms and seven boys. JB ended the meeting with a confident speech which seemed to spur the other boys on. Jackson and Bambam went running out of the room down to the cars that were to take them to their dorm to check everything out.

As Yugyeom chased after them Jinyoung leaned into JB, “When you become our leader you sure will have your hands full.”

JB scoffed, “IF I become the leader.” Jinyoung just gave him a knowing smirk. Jinyoung knew that no one could lead this group better than JB; he just hoped he would shake his modesty off soon.

There were two cars waiting at the back of JYP Entertainment to escort the boys. JB motioned to Youngjae to join his Jinyoung and Mark’s car as he could see he was being a bit hesitant. Youngjae smiled brightly in response and JB couldn’t control the smile that spread on his face in response. Youngjae was such an adorable dongseang and he already felt protective over him. The four boys road there in comfortable silence and JB could only imagine how loud the other car must be and felt sorry for the managers stuck with them. They pulled up to the dorm and all headed out at the same time. The three boys in the other car were laughing loudly as they exited their car. They were showed into their dorm and were surprised to find it was already furnished and they had a full fridge. They only need to decorate it according to personal tastes.

“All right guys,” JB called once the managers had left them alone, “Let’s pick rooms. To make it fair I think we should do it randomly."

After a couple rounds of rock paper scissors everything was decided. Jackson and Mark were to share a room, Youngjae and JB, Bambam and Yugyeom, and then Jinyoung got the final room to himself. They joked around through the process and could already feel themselves bonding. JB was glad he was rooming with Youngjae, he felt like he could take care of the young boy. When they found out they would be roommates, he shot Youngjae a soft smile which made him look away while a blush crept up his cheeks. Everyone dispersed to check out their rooms down both hallways. While deciding on who got the top and bottom bunk between JB and Youngjae, the younger cleared his throat and turned to JB.

“Yes?” JB asked.

“Well I just wanted to say that I hope you are our leader. You just seem….. Nice. And like a leader of course!” He added quickly averting his gaze. JB let out a soft chuckle and thanked the boy.

“Youngjae, in order for us to bond, what do you think we should do?” He questioned.

“Hmmmm,” said Youngjae, “Maybe something fun like the games you play at sleepovers? So we can get to know one another’s personalities?” His eyes lit up and sparkled along with his smile. Well how the hell could Jaebum say no to that? As they finished putting the sheets on their beds, he and Youngjae traveled back into the living room and sat on one of the two couches set up around the coffee table in front of the small TV screen. Mark and Jinyoung were already sitting on the floor with a bottle of soju open talking.

“Oh, so we’ve already started drinking huh?” JB chuckled at the two.

“Come on JB, we both know the best way to bond is sharing a drink together,” Mark said in response shooting him a soft smile. JB couldn’t deny that he was right and went to grab a few more glasses and another bottle of soju and the last three boys strolled into the living room as well. As he placed the bottle and glasses down he noticed Youngjae sitting alone in a chair on the side of the living room next to the couches.

“Hey come here,” he motioned to Youngjae and patted the ground next to him on his right. The younger looked slightly surprised but then got up to join the others around the coffee table on the ground.

  
“Alright everybody,” JB said while pouring out a shot for everyone and handing it to each member, “here’s to getting to know one another better and working our hardest to hopefully top the charts as soon as possible!” He raised his shot and everyone followed, clanking them together and downing it in a single drink. Bambam and Youngjae both coughed a bit as they took their shots, while everyone playfully chuckled.

“So, anyone have any fun ideas to get to know each other better?” Yugyeom, the youngest, said. JB shot Youngjae a glance who looked back at him nervously.

“Well,” Youngjae started, “I was thinking we could play some games?” The boys looked at him expectantly.

“What games?” Bambam asked.

“Well, honestly, I thought we could do something like truth or dare or maybe even would you rather? Something simple?”

The boys mostly shrugged and looked around. JB spoke up, “Well, why the hell not. We can get to know each other this way. So if you don’t answer or do the dare, you take another shot? We don’t have any schedule tomorrow so.” Jackson laughed and agreed while Mark shot him a smirk.

“Okay, sounds good.” Jinyoung said.

  
“So, who wants to start?” JB suggested.

“Well why not our fearless leader to-be?” Jinyoung responded sending him a wink. JB scoffed, but all the boys nodded in agreement. JB sat back, leaning on his arm and poured himself another shot of soju.

Downing it he said, “Ok, Jackson, truth or dare?”

“DARE!” The boy leaped up and shouted in response, Bambam laughed falling back at his enthusiastic response. Most of the other boys chuckled too.

“Ok dare, hm” JB thought what a good first dare would be. “I dare you to show us your sexiest dance possible.” Most of the boys began to laugh out loud already at the suggestion knowing Jackson would be hilarious. JB looked back to Youngjae and noticed he was looking away blushing. Hm, maybe he shouldn’t have been so forward with the first dare. They would all see each other in this silly way sooner or later though, so he didn’t linger on it too long. Jackson stood up and pointed to JB.

“Piece of crow!” Jackson said. Everyone laughed in response.

“Yah, Jackson, its piece of CAKE.” Mark corrected him which made everyone laugh harder.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Jackson said. Jinyoung got up and turned a soft sexy song on which was followed by Jackson’s hilarious sexy dancing. Jackson hip thrusted left and right while he body rolled onto the couch and thrusted a few extra times for good measure. His facial expression is what really got everyone, all scrunched up like he had just smelt something horrible with his lips pushed all the way out. Everyone was laughing so hard, even Youngjae. Jackson then sat down, “Okay! Markie! Truth or dare!”

Mark thought for a second then answered, “Truth.”

“Aw, sacredy cat. Okay, when did you have your first kiss?” Mark thought for a second.

“I was 14 I think. She was not a good kisser and her braces cut my lip open,” he answered. Everyone was shocked at his response and began to laugh together. JB thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to get Mark to open up.

The game kept going on this way until it was JB’s turn to ask a question again. He realized that no one had asked Youngjae anything so he turned to his right and asked the boy, “Truth or Dare?” Youngjae shyly responded truth. _Hm_ , JB didn’t want to ask anything bad, but we needed to get to know one another better.

“Alright, when was YOUR first kiss?” Jinyoung groaned.

“Hey someone already asked that!” JB shot him a look.

“SO was there a rule where we couldn’t ask the same thing twice?” When no one responded, their attention was diverted back to Youngjae who fidgeted slightly.

“Uh, my first kiss was when I was 16. First and last kiss.”

Bambam gasped, “You’ve only ever kissed one girl?” Youngjae looked at the ground and made an  _uhhhh_ noise.

“Yah, who cares if he’s only ever kissed one girl. I doubt you’ve kissed anyone at all Bambam,” JB retorted which made everyone laugh in response.

“I have! I totally have! I’ve kissed lots of people,” Bambam argued while shoving a laughing Yugyeom over.

“What was she like Youngjae, what’s your style?” Jinyoung asked him. Youngjae continued to avoid his gaze and began to mess with the rug under the coffee table as a distraction.

“If he can’t answer he has to take a shot!” Jackson proclaimed loudly. They had all been having a few shots here and there over the course of the game, but JB noticed Youngjae had only had the one.

“I’m not a big drinker, I really can’t... I-“ Youngjae was cut off by the playful chorus of 'Shot shot shot!' coming from Bambam and Jackson. Youngjae put his head in his hands and JB could just barely make out what he said, “But it wasn’t a girl….” JB’s eyes widen a little as the younger boy looked up and made eye contact with him as he realized he had heard what he’d said. The boy’s eyes pleading with him to not say anything.

“Whatever, I’ll take the shot for him.” JB answered and quickly poured and downed a shot. Jackson squealed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh my god! So manly! Chic and sexy Jaebum hyung!” which made everyone begin to laugh again. Youngjae looked at JB and mouthed “Thank you.” JB just nodded in response.

“Okay, Youngjae your turn!” he tapped his chin and looked around then his eye’s settled on Mark.

“Okay! Mark truth or dare?”

“Uhh, truth!” Mark responded.

“Okay, as the oldest, who is the cutest dongseang to you?” Mark laughed lightly and looked around the circle while Yugyeom, Jackson, and Bambam all made kissy faces and flower cup hands at him. When he looked to his left and Jinyoung silently mouthed “1+1= cutie!” Mark busted out laughing.

“Okay definitely Jinyoung, cutie” He said ruffling his hair while they both laughed and looked at each other.

“Okay. Yugyeom, truth or dare!” the youngest shouted in response.

“DARE!” Jackson and Bambam on either side of him cheered in response.

“All right I dare you to do a strip tease for the group!” JB was pretty sure he heard Youngjae gasp next to him, but it was masked with Yugyeom’s complaints and Bambam’s laughter. JB reached over and quickly squeezed Youngjae’s thigh in response. Youngjae looked at the older and smiled softly while JB winked in response. Yugyeom stood up as Marvin Gaye’s Let’s Get It On wafted over the speaker on the coffee table. The maknae lightly danced around the circle of boys occasionally touching shoulders, or in Bambam’s case sitting on his lap and basically dry humping him. When Mark, who was next to Bambam, shoved the youngest away he circled one more time and began to dance behind Youngjae. Everyone really started to laugh as the youngest took his shirt off and he got tangled in it and tripped a bit before regaining his composure. Yugyeom put his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders and got to his knees thrusting and swaying back and forth. Youngjae buried his head in his hands a blush creeping up his neck. The youngest continued his dance on the older boy until he started running his hands along the older boy’s torso sensually which caused Youngjae to gasp and struggle a little bit.

JB reached over to the table and turned the music off, “Okay Yugyeom that was impressive, I think you can be done now.” Yugyeom got up and bowed while everyone clapped and laughed besides JB and Youngjae. While Jaebum was looking at the younger trying to see if he was okay he noticed him close his legs very tightly together and place his hands in his lap. Youngjae then looked up to notice JB and quickly turned his head and tried to sit in a different position with his hands still covering his lap.

“Okay my turn! Jinyoung, truth or dare!” Yugyeom said as soon as he sat.

“Hm, after all that I think I’ll choose truth.” Jackson started to complain.

“You guys choose truth way too much for this to be any fun!”

“Fine fine!” Jinyoung caved, “Dare then.” Yugyeom clasped his hands and rubbed them together maniacally like an evil genius. He leaned over to Bambam to help get a suggestion. They both started laughing as Yugyeom turned to Jinyoung.

“Alright! I dare you to give us all a kiss on the cheek!” Jinyoung groaned as did JB while Jackson just smiled brightly.

  
“Yah. Why are you bringing all of us into this?” JB asked Yugyeom.

“It’ll help us get closer! We know Jinyoung hyung hates skin ship, so hopefully we get closer because of it!” He had almost sold JB until Bambam basically spit all over Mark while trying to hold in his laughter.

“You just want to embarrass me, whatever fine.” Jinyoung said. He moved to Youngjae on his left and quickly pecked his cheek moving onto JB. Youngjae looked down at his hands in his lap as JB tried not to grimace when he saw Jinyoung crawl towards him. Jinyoung grabbed JB’s chin lightly and pressed his lips carefully onto his right cheek. JB couldn’t help but to admit his lips were very soft. Jinyoung scooted around the coffee table to Jackson and went in to give him a kiss to, but Jackson turned his head at the last second causing their lips to collide.

“YAH, JACKSON” Jinyoung yelled at him while wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Jackson doubled over in laughter and the two youngest started laughing along too. He noticed Mark snickering and even Youngjae had smiled even though his cheeks were still flushed pink and his hands still covered his lap. Jinyoung quickly scooted over to Yugyeom and kissed him and Bambam swiftly back to back. He finally crawled his way back to his spot and turned to Mark. He grabbed his chin like he had JB and softly pressed his lips to his left cheek. Jinyoung pulled away from Mark and awkwardly cleared his throat.

“There. Done.” Yugyeom and Bambam gave him a round of applause in response.

“Alright, I think we should head to bed now guys,” JB announced, the two youngest groaning slightly in response. Everyone then got up to go back to their rooms while Youngjae stayed a bit longer on the ground. “You need any help?” JB reached his hand out to him in response.

“No, no, no! I’m fine!” Youngjae hurriedly answered.

JB nodded, “Okay I’ll see you in the bedroom in a little bit.

“What?” Youngjae squeaked out in response.

“I mean… I’ll see you when we go to bed? We’re sharing a room remember?”

“Oh, right.” Youngjae said and sighed in relief. JB shook his head lightly and went into his and Youngjae’s shared room.

\-------

After the game everyone cleaned up and got ready for bed. Bambam plopped down onto his bottom bunk and Yugyeom climbed onto the top bunk after they had gotten ready for bed.

“So, I’m like 99% sure Youngjae is gay,” Bambam said.

"Honestly that’s why I wanted to dance on him to figure it out and maybe tease him a bit. I hope he feels comfortable enough to come out to us soon,” the younger responded. Bambam nodded and turned over in his bed.

“It’d be nice to have a few more gay guys around here anyways,” Bambam sighed,“maybe we can pay a few more games and help him come out of his shell.” He then peeked his head over the side to look up at the youngest. Yugyeom smiled and Bambam responded with a wink before they both fell asleep.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit steamy in the shower the morning after the getting to know you games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter than I meant for it to be, I hope you still enjoy it!

When JB woke up, he turned over to check the clock on his desk by the bottom bunk. It showed that it was a little past 9am. He groaned and rolled out of his bed running his hands through his messy bed head. He looked at the top bunk and noticed Youngjae was still sound asleep with his covers pulled up around his face. JB quietly went to their shared dresser and opened his drawer grabbing some clothes and underwear and headed to the closest of the three bathrooms. Listening in he heard the shower running, JB knocked loudly. 

“Yeah?” It sounded like Mark. “Can I come in?” He asked. “Yeah of course.” Being the two oldest he definitely felt comfortable with Mark. JB opened the bathroom door and shut it behind him, walking over to the sink. He picked up his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth while looking over across the bathroom at Mark in the shower. Mark was more toned than he seemed which surprised JB. 

“I didn’t know you had abs.” JB remarked absent mindedly. Mark turned around and laughed. “I didn’t know I needed to tell you.” JB spit into the sink and laughed, I mean he wasn’t wrong. “I was trying to compliment you hyung.” They both chuckled as JB went to set his clean clothes on the counter across from the shower

“Do you care if I join? I don’t really want to wait.” Mark just shrugged and motioned him to join. JB began to strip, taking off his shirt pants and boxers before stepping into the shower. Mark was washing the shampoo out of his hair as JB picked up the body wash behind them and began to lather himself. Mark turned around and moved a bit so the water would hit JB more. “Need any help washing?” Mark asked suggestively catching JB off guard. He stared at Mark wide eyed for a few seconds before the older started to laugh. “I’m just messing with you JB, calm down.” 

“You’re more forward than I thought you were,” Jaebum remarked. “Yeah well just because I’m quiet doesn’t mean I’m not funny.” They both chuckled and continued to wash themselves. As Mark was washing his face he seethed loudly and groaned. “You okay?” JB turned to him. “Yeah, I just got some stupid soap in my eye, damn that stings.” JB leaned over to Mark trying to get a better look. He grabbed Mark’s face closely and tried to help angle some of the water to rinse his eye out. At that moment they both heard the bathroom door open. JB turned to look still holding onto Mark’s face. Youngjae had walked in with his clothes in hand and immediately spotted the two and noticed how close together they were. A blush crept up the younger’s neck and his ears were burning red. Youngjae turned around yelling, “Sorry sorry!” and bolted out the door. 

As JB turned back around to Mark he realized how close their naked bodies were and cleared his throat before taking a couple steps back. Maybe he wasn’t as comfortable with Mark as he thought he was because why else would his heart be beating so fast. He had finally gotten the soap out of his eye as he looked at JB noting how he had gotten awkward. He put his arm on his shoulder, “Hey don’t feel weird. Youngjae is just extremely shy, but he’ll open up.” He finished by giving JB’s shoulder a squeeze and rubbing his back gently. The skin to skin contact began to make JB feel a bit nervous and he didn’t know why he was just now feeling this way. 

“Okay, I’m done.” Mark declared as he stepped out the shower heading over to his clothes on the counter. Mark’s underwear had fallen on the floor and when he leaned over to pick it up JB couldn’t help but stare at him in that position. His eyes followed him while he dressed and exited the bathroom. JB looked down swallowing to see he had gotten hard which shocked himself. He looked back at the door before quickly deciding to jerk off before he was interrupted again. He leaned his head back against the shower door and harshly stroked his dick from base to head thinking of Mark’s closeness and how he looked bent over. When he started to feel a tightness and heat in his lower abdomen that signaled he was getting close, he imagined Youngjae’s flustered and cute expression when he saw him and Mark so close. He began to wonder what it would be like to see that expression with Youngjae underneath him. Imagining the shy boy pinned under JB’s arms naked sent him over the edge.

JB softly grunted, pumping into his hand as he came. He sighed deeply pushing himself off the shower wall, with the evidence of what had happened being quickly washed down the drain. He couldn’t act this way and be a leader, he thought. He angrily ran his hands through his hair and got out of the shower, drying off and changing into his clothes. He promised to himself that he would never think those thoughts again as he headed back to his room.

\-----------

Youngjae shut the door to their bedroom behind himself breathing heavily. He closed his eyes shut tightly, but all he saw was JB and Mark hyung’s naked bodies pressed close together with Mark’s face in JB’s hands. Youngjae bent over slightly and winced. He looked down and noticed he had started to become hard from seeing them both. Both of his hyung’s bodies were amazing and he couldn’t help but unconsciously grab his hard on with his right hand over his shorts. Youngjae let go with a gasp when he realized what he was doing. He began to pace back and forth lightly hitting his head trying to think of anything to help his boner go away.

He glanced at the door and then at the clock. He didn’t know how long they would be and he didn’t want to risk it, but he was having a hard time trying to think of anything else. Youngjae quickly leaned onto the bed frame panting and pulled his shorts down a bit and began to lightly touch himself. His dick had become so hard it almost hurt and the tip was a bright red. Youngjae hadn’t really touched himself much as he was taught how much of a sin it was growing up. It also didn’t help that he wasn’t used to being around this many attractive men in such a close space. Living with them was much different than just practicing as trainees; it hadn’t even been a whole day yet and he was already having so much trouble. He continued to lightly rub himself up and down slowly and came almost instantly since he wasn’t used to the feeling having barely ever done it. He leaned over as he came into his hand gasping loudly and panting heavily. He looked down at his hand covered in the mess and felt ashamed immediately. 

Youngjae turned around to get some of the tissues they keep on the desk by their bunk beds when he made eye contact with a freshly washed JB. The color drained from Youngjae’s face and he began to stutter. “Oh-oh, hy-hyung.. uh I-I-I- just.. it was- I just..” JB walked over to the desk and picked up a few tissues and handed them to Youngjae.

“Don’t worry about it. I didn’t see anything.” He crossed to put his dirty clothes in their hamper and walked back in front of a frozen Youngjae who was still panting slightly. He exited their room without looking back. Youngjae quickly cleaned off his hand and grabbed his clothes running out of the room past JB and into the bathroom. JB heard the lock click into place and he released a sigh. He had definitely lied. He had seen more than enough. How sensitive Youngjae was and how nervous he seemed to be to touch himself. How his body shook and his breathing sped up after he had barely started. He almost wondered if it was his first time masturbating. Youngjae had just made it infinitely much harder for JB to keep his promise of never having those kinds of thoughts again. He sighed and continued his trot into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying! Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions!


	3. Let's Get Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's are still trying to become closer, so they figure another round of games might reveal some other things about them they don't already know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying so far. I'm trying to edit as I go a bit, but if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to let me know and I'll edit them out ASAP! Enjoy some suggestive comments with a bit of fluff this chapter!

The seven boys spent the day together out and about, following their instructions to become closer. They went for a walk around the closest park, looked in a few local shops, then went to karaoke and the rappers sang while the singers rapped. Everyone was having a great time, but JB felt awkward when he noticed Youngjae avoiding his gaze all day. The boys went out to a Korean BBQ place for dinner and two hours of eating plate after plate of meat headed back home. 

“Alright! I saw we play more bonding games!” Bambam suggested and Yugyeom hugged him from the side and loudly agreed. “Anything in mind?” JB asked the two. “I don’t know, but I feel like we need to get to know each other better now that we’re pretty friendly with one another. Like about us personally!” Bambam went on to suggest everyone asking probing questions and putting them in the hat and going around the circle taking one out and answering it. “So are we supposed to drink again if we don’t want to answer it?” Jinyoung asked. “Sure why not!” Jackson agreed excitedly. JB sighed and went into their kitchen to grab a couple bottles of soju and some cans of beer. They settled in their places around the coffee table, but this time Youngjae had seated himself on the opposite side of the coffee table from JB. Mark began passing out sheets of paper and pens. Everyone scribbled down at least two questions while Bambam seemed to write close to ten.

“Okay! Since it’s my idea I’ll go first.” Bambam reached into the hat and dug around before pulling a small ripped piece of paper out. “Who is the most important person in your life? Hmmm, probably my mom.” He answered before crumpling the paper and setting it on the table and passing the hat to Youngjae. “That was pretty tame... I’m not going to lie, I wrote a lot of dirty ones.” “Me too,” Yugyeom giggled. JB rolled his eyes as Mark playfully slapped Bambam’s arm. Youngjae picked out a piece of paper, “When was the last time you had sex?” Youngjae swallowed hard, “I’ve never had sex, sorry.” He put the paper down and handed the hat to Yugyeom.

“Well, you’ve only ever kissed one person, so I’m not surprised,” Bambam said. JB shot him a glare from across the table and he held up his hand in defense. “It’s not a bad thing! I was just stating facts! It’s totally fine not to sleep with anyone, no big deal. Seriously.” He said to Youngjae who blushed and laughed a bit, “I know,” Youngjae responded. He awkwardly cleared his throat as Yugyeom pulling out a piece of paper. “When was the last time you cried? Oh wow uhh...” Yugyeom thought about it, “Probably a few months ago. I saw a really sad movie with my mom.”

“These questions are all over the place,” Jinyoung commented while laughing. It was Jackson’s turn next. “If you weren’t an idol what would you be? Oh, I’ve mentioned this to everyone before I think, but I used to be a professional fencing player. I even won a gold medal,” he said while wiggling his eyebrows and everyone chuckled at him. Jackson handed the hat to JB who dug around then picked one piece out. As he read it he let out an extremely exasperated sigh. “Okay, who wrote this? Come on guys, when did I last jack off? Really?” The two youngest began laughing and most everyone besides Youngjae had an amused expression on their face. “So hyung, will you tell us or drink?” Jackson asked with a mischievous expression. “It’s natural, everybody does it. Who cares,” he continued to egg on. Jinyoung laughed and sat up to begin to pour JB his shot.

“This morning in the shower.” JB answered confidently and passed the hat to Jinyoung who had a shocked expression on his face as he was in the middle of pouring the shot. JB took the shot anyways and downed it quickly looking over to Youngjae whose face was flushed bright pink. His lips were parted adorably and he looked so innocent and fuckable. JB would have groaned then and there if Mark hadn’t spoken up, “Wait, so after I left the shower you jacked off?” He asked while slightly laughing. “Yeah.” Mark leaned his elbows on the coffee table to get a bit closer to JB. 

“Was showering with me just that hot?” Jackson did a spit take with the beer he was currently taking a sip from while Youngjae gasped at the same time. JB looked back into Mark’s eyes, “Honestly? Yeah.” Mark’s eyes went wide and he sat back on his butt and JB picked up his own beer and took a sip. He eyed everyone around the circle and began to laugh and then pointed at Mark, “How does it feel to be on the other side of the jokes? Paybacks a bitch,” then he continued to drink as Mark realized what he was saying. “Oh fuck off!” Mark responded and this caused the tension in the room to dissipate and everyone began laughing again.

“Wait but did you really do it this morning?” Bambam asked. JB chuckled, “Yeah I didn’t lie about that, just about Mark being hot.” Mark jokingly scoffed and Jinyoung leaned into him, “Don’t worry hyung I think you’re hot.” Everyone began laughing at and with Mark. As a few of the guys began to make their own jokes Mark leaned over to Jinyoung and whispered, “Then you can shower with me next time instead.” He pulled back to look into the younger’s eyes that were shocked. He just gave him a wink as a response and grabbed the hat from JB and handed it off to Jinyoung. He accepted the hat trying to shake off the surprise on his face from Mark’s comment. He reached in and picked a paper out and read it to the group.

“What do you consider your best feature?” Jinyoung set down the paper and stroked his chin lightly thinking of what to say. “Well, I get a lot of compliments on my eyes, or I guess my face.” He said it in the most modest way possible, but the boys still began to poke fun at him. Yugyeom and Bambam snickered at him. 

“Yeah hyung, you’re beautiful we get it,” Yugyeom said and Bambam leaned into his shoulder hitting him lightly on the arm. “Well I disagree,” Mark suddenly interjected. Everyone around the table turned their attention to Mark.

“So what, you think I’m ugly?” Jinyoung asked trying to seem inconspicuous and not affected to what he had said. “No, I mean you’re obviously handsome I just don’t think it’s your best feature.” Jinyoung let out a soft sigh in relief and Jackson laughed and said to Mark, “I agree!” the two exchanging a knowing smirk.

“Then what do you think it is?” Youngjae asked Mark and Jackson with more power in his voice than earlier, obviously interested in their answers. Jinyoung also looked between Jackson and Mark waiting for their response.

“That ass, obviously!” Mark barked out laughing and Jackson leaned over the table to high-five him. “I knew you would say that! He obviously does squats! It’s like a peach!” Jinyoung’s face lit up a bright red color as his eyes moved in between Mark and Jackson. 

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung squeaked out. Mark looked at him with an incredulous expression. “You’ve told us all about how many squats you can do and have talked about it a lot today alone, why are you so surprised?” Jinyoung thought back and realized he had. He noticed he had gotten embarrassed for no good reason and began to calm down looking back to Jackson who then shouted for him to “show that peach off” as everyone laughed along good naturedly. Jinyoung stood up and turned around dancing, parading his butt back and forth making the maknae’s laugh uncontrollably. JB started to whistle at Jinyoung to spur him on, and looked at Mark to give a thumbs up in agreement of his best asset. JB began to glance around at the laughing and smiling faces and noticed even Youngjae was smiling and clapping along with Bambam and Yugyeom who were also shouting and whistling. 

Youngjae then caught JB staring but this time instead of looking away nervously he shot his hyung a soft smirk with slightly pink tinged cheeks. JB returned the friendly smile and went back to staring at Jinyoung shake his butt like an idiot. “Okay you can sit back down now weirdo,” Jackson joked and Jinyoung took that as his cue to stop. 

“Aw, I was enjoying the view,” Mark pouted at Jinyoung, who then placed a hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair. “Sorry hyung,” he laughed. Jinyoung then picked up the hat and handed it over to said pouting hyung. “Your turn now!” The boys went around the circle again, but the questions seemed to have tamed themselves. They took turns explaining their favorite styles of dance, what concept they wanted to do the most, and even if they liked roller coasters or not.

The hat got back around to Mark and he reached in again noticing there weren’t many questions left. “I thought I wrote more dirty one’s than what’s been picked but whatever,” Mark heard Bambam grumble lowly as he pulled the paper out and looked down. “Well thank you for jinxing me, Bam. If you were gay, who in the group would you most want to fuck?” Mark turned the paper out to show everyone while looking straight at Bambam. Everyone else also turned to him with varying expressions from humor to shock to absolute embarrassment. 

“Bambam, seriously?” JB looked at the second youngest with an arched eyebrow in annoyance. “What? I can’t be curious?” He tried to ask innocently which was hard to pull off given the nature of his questions, he was far from innocent. Yugyeom was chuckling as he did every time one of Bam’s questions had been asked. “Well, no one has drunk yet because of not answering, so feel free to be the first one Mark,” JB regarded while looking at his hyung. 

“Well, it’s hard for me to answer this question because-“ Mark started, but got cut off by JB. “Really, hyung, you don’t have to answer his question.” Mark looked back at the boy who was going to be their leader soon.

“No it’s not that I don’t want to answer, it’s just with the way that it’s worded it’s hard to answer.” Everyone shot him confused glances, wondering if the language barrier was what was making it confusing. Mark continued shortly, “It’s hard because it says IF I was gay, but I am. I’m gay.” Mark then looked around the room and calmly made eye contact with every member. Youngjae gasped slightly and refused to look at Mark anymore as he then shrugged and put the paper down, “I’m not ashamed, and I’d say it’s pretty important for you all to know. Don’t worry, I won’t come onto you unless you want me to,” Mark said shooting Jinyoung a wink and the younger quickly turned his head blushing.

“Well, thanks for telling us Mark. I think I speak for everyone when I say it doesn’t matter what your sexual preference is, we’re pretty open even if Korea isn’t.” The boys all nodded and Bambam punched the air in agreement and whooped loudly. The game stopped as everyone began discussing sexuality pretty openly. JB was thankful that no one seemed to be even close to homophobic and everyone was respectful towards Mark. He did notice however that Youngjae was being very quiet, but he figured he was just embarrassed at the talk of sexuality since he has always been shy. He’d have to clarify with him one on one later to make sure though. 

The boys got lost in telling stories about their past relationships and laughing at Mark’s many hilarious stories of dating back in America when Jackson noticed it was almost 2am. He gets up to leave pointing out the time to everyone and they all begin to part to get some rest since practicing for their debut started soon. As they get up to go to their rooms Jinyoung pulls on Mark getting his attention, “Hey, but you never answered the question. Who’s most like your type out of us?” Mark stopped and noticed no one else had heard him, so he chose to whisper his answer instead.

“Honestly, I hope we all become close enough for me to not have to choose,” he said lightly as he leaned into Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung could feel Mark’s breath ghosting over his neck as goose bumps shot up in down his arms. His lips parted slightly at what Mark was suggesting. “Don’t get me wrong though,” Mark continued leaning slightly back but still whispering, “I’d absolutely love to have you wreck me. I’d also love to see you get wrecked too, Peach.” Mark said the last word so sensually Jinyoung could feel the blood rush to his dick and he began coughing from the shock. Mark giggled and patted his shoulder lightly wishing him a goodnight as he went into Jackson and his shared bedroom.

Jinyoung stood in the living room a bit longer thinking over what Mark said. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought of Mark in that way a couple of times, but he himself also being in that position? His palms sweat at the thought as he quickly shook his head and practically ran into his bedroom shutting the door behind loudly.

\-----------------------------------

 

JB shut the door to his and Youngjae’s shared bedroom after brushing his teeth and walked over to his bottom bunk. He tore his shirt off and flung it into the laundry basket and pulled his blankets back to settle himself under them. He heard Youngjae shift over and sigh lightly. “Hey, Youngjae?” He called up to the younger boy. He saw the top bunk move a bit before he called back to him. “Yes, hyung?” JB sighed worried about the outcome of this conversation. He sat back up moving the covers so his feet rested on the floor below him. “Could you come down here for a second? I’d like to talk to you before we go to bed.” The bed moved and creaked a bit again before he saw Youngjae’s feet start to descend the ladder at the end of the beds.

Youngjae got down on the ground and pushed his dark, floppy hair out of his eyes as he went to sit at their shared desk chair in front of JB. The older set his elbows on his knees slightly leaning forward with his hands supporting the weight of his head. He glanced to Youngjae who was slightly slouched in the plush chair with his head hanging lowly. He radiated nervous energy so JB knew he had to be careful about his approach.

“I just wanted to say I noticed that you were very quiet when Mark said he was gay earlier. I know you tend to be shy and a little more reserved than the others, but it’s important to me that everyone in our group is accepting of everyone else, so I have to ask…” Youngjae tensed up, his shoulders rising slightly higher as he wrung his hands sitting in his lap. “Why were you so quiet?” JB gave Youngjae a chance to explain himself rather than outwardly accusing him of possibly being homophobic. The silence between the two stretched on as JB waited for him to answer his question. He sat up straight and continued to look at the younger waiting for some kind of explanation, but the boy’s head just continued to droop lower as he wrung his hands faster.

Just as JB was about to lose his patience and demand an answer he saw a tear fall from Youngjae’s face. Concern immediately replaced any frustration JB had moments before as he rose to his feet and crossed the small distance to the boy. He sat on his knees in front of him and placed his hands slowly and carefully on Youngjae’s knees as to not startle him. The younger shot his head up quickly to look at JB as he sharply breathed in at being startled. Small tears shone in his eyes and the older couldn’t help but to pull him in closely for a hug. Youngjae’s shoulders began to shake as JB wrapped him in his strong arms and softly patted his back.

“What’s wrong? Are you uncomfortable with the more personal questions? I can tell Bambam and Yugyeom to stop playing around. I mean it, just give me the word and I’ll stop it immediately.” JB spoke into the nape of the younger’s neck, his hair softly tickling his nose. His heart was breaking at each shaky intake of breath that led to a new whine and soft sob. Youngjae finally calmed down and pulled away from JB’s welcoming arms and let out a deep sigh.

“I’m gay too,” Youngjae softly spoke staring at his hands in his lap. JB gazed at him with wide eyes full of confusion. He knew it could be hard to be gay in Korea, but he figured with the way everyone was accepting when Mark had brought it up earlier it wouldn’t be this hard to confess it. “I’ve never told anyone.” JB could barely even hear the whisper leave Youngjae’s lips but he caught it.

“Well you know you have a safe space here to be whoever you want to be. You do know that right?” Youngjae sniffled lightly and nodded, his gaze still trained on his own hands in his lap. JB sighed and ran a hand through his hair wondering how to cheer the younger up. “Please don’t tell the other guys yet, I’m… I’m not ready. Please,” Youngjae looked up and met JB’s eyes with his own, the desperation clear in them.

“Of course. It’s not my place or information to share, but I hope you know they won’t view you any differently at all. I’m pretty sure everybody here is a little gay if I’m honest.” This got a slight chuckle out of Youngjae. “Even you hyung?” Youngjae asked in a doubtful tone slightly laughing. JB stood up and grabbed the younger boy’s hands helping him to stand up no humor in his voice when he looked into his eyes and said, “Yes, especially me.” Youngjae stilled looking back into JB’s strong stare. He could feel heat rise to his cheeks as he could no longer maintain eye contact with his hyung when he realized how close and alone they were. He took a step back out of instinct and immediately collided with the chair he’d previously been sitting in and lost his balance.

JB lowered his grip to the boy’s arms and quickly supported him and pulled up so that he wouldn’t lose his balance. He shifted his weight backwards and righted Youngjae back to his feet. After he realized he wasn’t going to fall he let go of his tight grip on his arm and looked at the boy again. His cheeks were flushed that cute shade of pink and JB was beginning to wonder if he just always had flushed cheeks when Youngjae looked back up to him once more.

A big grin broke out onto JB’s face and he leaned down and ruffled the shorter’s hair. “Don’t fall for me now,” he added a playful wink as he backed up over to the wall where the light switch was. “Let’s get some rest okay?” Youngjae nodded quickly and practically ran up the ladder to his bunk and tucked himself in. Once he was settled JB switched the lights off laughing lightly at how cute and shy he was. Once he himself was settled into bed he called out a goodnight to Youngjae. “Goodnight, hyung,” he called back softly after clearing his throat awkwardly. “Thank you for everything...” he trailed off. JB hummed quietly in response and turned over onto his side closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't originally intend this chapter to end so fluffy, but I hope you guys like it anyways! Also did you catch my two puns? I'm a sucker for puns lmao.


	4. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get a break from rehearsal, what do they do in their spare time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some true smut this chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Everyone woke up and got ready to head to JYP Entertainment to begin the preparations for their debut. They all sat in a room with their manager and several staff members to discuss the concept and listen to the song for the first time. The room was buzzing with excitement as the boys got ushered into the dance room as an official team for the first time. They spent all day learning the choreography and became familiar with the song. JB couldn’t help but think of the irony that their debut song would be titled Girls, Girls, Girls considering the conversations they had shared the previous night. The boys slaved hard all day and were absolutely exhausted when they got back to their dorm that night. They quickly cleaned up and went to bed.

The next few weeks seemed to pass this way, slaving over choreography and practicing their vocals and rap. Jackson had become so much better at Korean along with Bambam. The boys found it hard to make time to really hang out with one another anymore due to the lack of sleep and aching muscles from practice all day long. 

After rehearsal one day a month later JYP PD came into their dance practice room and asked to see their stage and how they had prepared thus far. JB gathered everyone and chanted a sincere “fighting” as everyone echoed him getting into their places. They danced their hearts out for the PD and when the song came to an end and they struck their final pose JB stood up and nervously looked at their boss. It was silent for a few moments until JYP smirked at them a bit and began to give soft claps. The members couldn’t hide their smiles when he began to praise them and give them constructive criticism. He began to point out a few things when it came to facial expressions and capturing the song’s concept.

“Also, I’d like for you to vote for your official leader today. It’s been about a month since you’ve all been together.” JYP started as he took the time to at least glance at every boy, his eyes finally resting on JB. “And I can tell you’ve become much closer, but I’d still like you all to actively try to continue to bridge the gap further and truly become one team. I know you’re busy, that’s why I’ve decided to give you the weekend off.” He smiled at the boys as they all gasped with smiles on their faces and gave him deep bows of appreciation as he left their practice room. 

“Hell yeah!” Bambam cheered loudly as soon as the PD had left and JB was so happy for the time off he decided to just laugh and ignore Bam’s antics for now. Jackson picked up Jinyoung and swung him around a few times making him laugh as JB went over to ruffle Youngjae’s hair making him blush that cute pink he hadn’t seen for so long.

“Alright guys,” JB started, “JYP PDnim wants us to go ahead and make the decision on leader, so I suggest we sit down to talk it out before we get to our vacation.” All six other boys shot him incredulous looks. 

“Really, hyung? I really don’t think we need to talk it out much, do you?” Yugyeom stated as he glanced around to make sure everyone was on the same page. “Honestly, no one would be a better leader than you,” Yugyeom said crossing to JB to give him a big smile. JB heard several people agree and saw everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

“I still think we should take a vote to be sure, I don’t want you to be pressured into voting just because someone spoke up, we-“ JB was cut off from his speech by a gentle hand from Mark on his arm and a knowing look. 

“Everyone who wants JB as our leader raise your hand.” Mark called out to everyone. Every hand was raised as JB looked around, some like Jackson and Bambam’s shot up straight away while others like Youngjae were raised timidly. Every had a smile adorning their face and JB couldn’t help but to feel a bit touched at the thought. He quickly cleared his throat before he could become emotional.

“Well alright then. How about we freshen up then go out to dinner to celebrate?” Everyone agreed whole heartedly and followed their now official leader out the room.  
\--------------

 

After cleaning up at their dorm, the seven boys headed out to the Korean BBQ restaurant they went together on their first day after becoming a group. They were directed to the back of the restaurant and sat at a large table. JB sat at the head of the table, Mark to his left with Yugyeom on his right. Youngjae was sat next to Yugyeom with Jinyoung at the opposite end of the table from JB and Jackson next to him. After they ordered and the drinks were delivered, they quickly poured a round of shots for everyone. JB cleared his throat and stood as Jackson started chanting “Speech, speech, speech!”

“Thank you guys for working so hard this past month, I know it’s been hard, but let’s take this weekend to recharge and work even harder from now on.” JB raised his shot as Jinyoung said “To Im Leader hyung!” They all cheered and downed their shots of soju in one go. JB sat back down and poured Mark and Yugyeom another shot as Yugyeom also poured his new leader one more. They began to chatter while they waited for the food which was delivered shortly. 

About halfway through dinner when everyone was a bit hazy from alcohol and the contentment of full bellies JB got their attention once more. “Also, don’t forget that JYP PDnim still wants us to become closer, so I think we need to think of ways to accomplish that. I know we all want to have time to rest these next couple of days, but I think it would benefit us to gather at least a couple of times and do something together. Bambam gave him a thumbs up in response as Mark glanced over to Jinyoung who was embarrassed to have been caught already staring at Mark. He shot Jinyoung a quick wink while saying, “Yes, I think it’s important that we continue to grow closer too.” JB just nodded in response not catching the exchange between the two. 

As the food continued to be eaten and the soju and beer continued to flow everyone became full in no time. JB looked around the table at his members when his eyes landed on Youngjae who seemed to be nodding off. How had he not noticed Youngjae became this tired? Or… this drunk? The leader stood up and headed over to the front and went ahead and paid the bill the seven boys had racked up. When he sauntered back to the boys he signaled for everyone to round up and walk the short distance back to their dorm.   
“Hyung we have to pay first,” the giant maknae Yugyeom said with flushed cheeks from alcohol.

“Don’t worry I already got it.” He replied casually as Jackson came up to him and grabbed his arm slightly swinging from it.   
“Aww, hyyuuung! Oooo JB leader!” he playfully swatted the older boy on the arm while following him out. JB just chuckled in response at his obviously tipsy state. The boys all walked out of the small restaurant down the street back to their dorm. It had gotten dark and the temperature had dropped significantly. A few of the boys who were dressed lightly began to shiver a bit as they quickened their pace. JB looked back to see Youngjae shivering walking slowly behind everyone. He slowed down to match his pace and quickly removed his hoodie and handed it to the younger boy who looked up at him with flushed cheeks and slightly chapped and parted lips. His eyes just slightly glazed over from the alcohol looked down to the hoodie and slightly bowed and took it from his hands.

“Thank you hyung,” he quickly slid it over his head and pushed his arms through the soft cotton, noticing how the sleeves went far past his fingers. He smiled widely and laughed turning his gaze back to the leader. He flapped the long sleeves around playfully which resulted in both of them laughing as they continued down the street.  
By the time they got back to the dorm Yugyeom was basically carrying a babbling Bambam who obviously was very intoxicated and rambling about something in Thai. Youngjae had been leaning into JB and grabbing him for warmth rubbing his hands up and down his arm until they arrived. The younger quickly let go and followed Yugyeom and Bambam to their living room couches plopping down in a slight daze. Jinyoung went straight to the kitchen and poured water for Bambam as Mark and Jackson went back to their rooms. JB joined Jinyoung in the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Youngjae as well.

“I told you, they’d be a handful once you were the leader.” Jinyoung smirked at him. JB sighed and looked at the living room where Youngjae was slouched smiling lazily at Bambam who continued to rant while Yugyeom pretended to understand him and nodded along. JB brought the glass back to Youngjae and helped him off the couch leading him down the hall to their room. Youngjae grasped the glass in both hands still covered by the long hoodie given to him by his leader. 

“Alright, do you need anything else?” JB asked Youngjae who sat down on the bottom bunk taking a gulp of the water. He then sat the glass down on the desk and turned to JB looking up at him. “I’m really happy you’re our leader, hyung,” the boy said with a big smile as his words ever so slightly seemed to slur a bit. JB couldn’t help but be enamored by the young boy. His smile so bright, his cheeks always the cutest shade of pink, it was just so adorable. He smiled back and crossed over and sat down next to him on his bunk ruffling his hair. “Yeah I’m glad too, Youngjae.” They just sat for a second JB playing with his hair lightly smiling before JB figured it’d be best to get him to bed soon. However, as he went to stand up Youngjae grabbed the older’s arm and anchored onto him causing him to not be able to stand.

He looked at Youngjae questioningly as he noticed that signature flush creeping up the boy’s neck and cheeks again. He leaned his head onto JB’s shoulder still holding his arm, “Please don’t make me go to bed yet,” he mumbled slightly under his breath, too close to JB’s neck for comfort. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” JB asked the boy in return. He could still see Youngjae’s flushed cheeks as his lips turned into a pout as he held him tighter by his arm. Youngjae then suddenly let go and looked up into JB’s eyes with fierceness and set determination. The younger set his hands gentle on JB’s chest and lightly grabbed his shirt. The leader was shocked into silence as Youngjae continued to look at him, his pink lips slightly parted in a pout. He almost seemed to be panting as he placed his hands more firmly on his chest and slightly rubbed them up and down, clearing his throat.

“Hyung…” Youngjae whined breathily and JB reached up to stop his hands from caressing his chest anymore as he looked down at him with surprise.  
“Youngjae, what are you doing?” He swallowed in nervousness as the younger continued to flush prettily. 

“I know you know I have a crush on you. Please? Please kiss me?” he asked with such sincerity the wind was knocked from JB’s lungs. Of course he had dreamed of kissing Youngjae, thinking of how soft his lips would be and wondering just how pink his face could turn from becoming intimate. When Youngjae began to slightly lean towards JB he reached up and lightly grabbed the younger’s chin stopping him. He looked into the cute boys gaze fiercely which made Youngjae blush even brighter if possible. 

“Youngjae. You are drunk,” the younger lowered his eyes and released his grip on his shirt. JB continued to lightly grip his chin, forcing his head upward and directing his gaze back to his eyes. “If you feel the same way tomorrow, talk to me again. Okay?” Youngjae’s eyes widened and he just nodded in response. JB tightened his grip on his chin and leaned over to kiss the boy’s cheek very softly, lingering next to him slightly longer than necessary. He could feel his heartbeat pick up as JB leaned back very slowly, passing his lips closely by Youngjae’s ear. The leader swallowed nervously and continued to lean into the boy his lips now close to the side of his throat. He lingered there when he saw Youngjae curl his hands up in his lap and swallow hard. The leader grasped the younger’s chin harder tilted the boy’s head slightly to the left exposing his neck slightly. JB closed the gap and gave him the softest peck there on the exposed skin of his neck. He felt Youngjae shiver lightly below him. He pulled back finally releasing his chin. 

“Now let’s get you to bed.” He helped Youngjae up who was visibly shaken and handed him is glass of water making sure he downed it all before he went to bed. He watched the young boy climb into bed as he turned the light off sighing deeply. He got into bed and moved his legs around uncomfortably. Being that close to Youngjae and seeing how much he was affected by JB and getting to softly kiss his neck had turned him on. Soon after he could hear soft breathing almost snoring sounds coming from the bunk above. Sighing again JB rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in the pillow groaning hoping that Youngjae would remember tonight and feel the same way tomorrow.  
\-----------------

 

Back in the kitchen Jinyoung had decided to wash the few dishes left in the sink from breakfast that morning. Why the boys couldn’t clean their own cereal bowls, he may never know. As he was reaching to place the bowls onto the drying rack he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. Jinyoung craned his neck around to look and see who it was. Mark had come out of his room stretching his arms high above his head yawning widely. He was already ready for bed, shirtless with loose what looked to be soft pajama pants on. Jinyoung couldn’t help it when his gaze dipped lower to look at the soft V indention of muscles of his stomach that led below the older boy’s pants. He gulped and quickly sat the bowls down and began to wash his hands.

“Hyung, I thought you were going to sleep? Why are you up?” Jinyoung asked. Mark rounded the corner into the kitchen and went to open the cabinet on Jinyoung’s right reaching for a glass.

“Oh, I figured I should get some water before bed is all,” the older commented noticing a pink tinge on Jinyoung’s cheeks. Jinyoung finished washing his hands and began drying them with a paper towel when Mark realized where the other’s gaze was traveling too. Mark followed the younger’s eyes, looking down at his own body where his pajama pants hung loosely around his waist. Mark tried to fight the smirk that begged to appear on his lips at the realization.

“Jinyoung. Where are you looking right now?” The older boy sat the empty glass down on the counter as he took a couple of steps forward bridging the gap between the two. Jinyoung snapped his head upwards to his eyes and turned back to face the sink, staring into it embarrassed. Mark couldn’t help but want to be gentle with him and smiled in endearment at his shy tendencies. The older boy gently placed his left hand around Jinyoung’s waist and used his right pointer finger to very lightly push Jinyoung’s chin towards him so he could see his face. 

“Hey, don’t be shy.” Mark softly said leaning his head closer towards the boy trying to direct his attention to himself. Jinyoung began to grip the edge of the sink harder still facing his body away from Mark as the older closed his left hand tighter around his waist and continued to direct the boy’s chin towards himself with his finger. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered open completely in surprise once he realized how close they were. He looked down into his hyung’s eyes that were only halfway opened, seeing how his lips were parted prettily. Mark gazed at Jinyoung with such lust that the younger boy couldn’t help himself from leaning forward to meet his lips. Jinyoung’s lips softly met Mark’s as his tight grip on the sink lessened. Mark tentatively pressed forward with his lips and his body, wanting to be closer to the other boy. Jinyoung noticed this and turned his body away from the sink finally grabbing Mark’s waist lightly and pulling them together. Their lips pressed softly against one another as they breathed together treading the situation lightly. Mark took his hand off of Jinyoung’s waist and brought it up to the side of his neck followed by his right hand, draping his arms around deepening the kiss slightly. 

Mark opened his mouth leaning his head to the right teasing his tongue along Jinyoung’s bottom lip as the younger boy stopped kissing him back breathing harshly, overwhelmed by the situation. Mark took advantage of the boys heavy breathing and stuck his tongue into the others mouth. This spurred Jinyoung on as he grabbed tightly at his hyung’s waist now returning the kiss just as passionately. Mark couldn’t help the very soft moan that came from his lips when he felt Jinyoung’s tongue passionately explore his own mouth. Jinyoung was such a passionate and tender kisser, it surprised Mark. Jinyoung turned them so that Mark was now pressed against the counter as they continued kissing one another. He lowered his hands from the boys hips to nestle them snuggly underneath the older’s thighs and picked him up to swiftly set him down on the countertop behind him. Mark’s eyes widened with surprise, a very small gasp leaving his lips that Jinyoung barely caught. Mark looked down now into the younger member’s eyes that were hooded with lust and barely had time to process the situation before his lips were back on him.

Jinyoung captured Mark’s bottom lip between his teeth lightly tugging and releasing it before turning his head to the right to kiss down his cheek to his neck. His hands grabbed his hyung’s things lightly rubbing circles into his toned legs with his thumbs. Mark leaned his head to the side to let Jinyoung have as much access to kiss his neck as possible. Jinyoung’s plush and wet lips lightly peppered kisses down Mark’s jaw and neck all the way to kiss collar bone where he softly sucked before returning the kisses back upwards again. Mark was breathing heavily and felt himself hardening from Jinyoung’s touches on his legs and kisses on his neck. Jinyoung pulled back looking up at Mark and then down to the space in front of him where Mark’s legs and crotch were sat on the counter finally spotting Mark’s hard on. He looked back up into the boy’s eyes reaching his hands up to the waistband of his sweatpants asking for permission from the older. 

Before Mark could respond a loud bang followed by a “Fuck!” was heard from right outside the kitchen. Jackson rounded the corner holding his foot in his hand hobbling along before he noticed the boys’ current position. He all but forgot his throbbing toe when he noticed how Mark’s cheeks were flushed and both the boy’s lips were red and slightly swollen. Jinyoung dropped his hands from Mark immediately and stepped away eyes wide in shock. Mark jumped down from the counter softly muttering a string of curses while he adjusted his pajama pants. Jackson’s lips were pursed in a soft “oh” as he realized what he had interrupted. 

“I am so sorry. Oh my god. I didn’t mean… it’s just you said you were getting water for us and it was taking so long and I just…” Jackson rambled on before trailing off into silence. He looked quickly between the two and couldn’t help but swallow roughly wondering about how far the two had gone

“Well, I’m off to bed then. Uh, goodnight Mark,” Jinyoung looked at his hyung and bowed awkwardly. “Uhhhh, Jackson…” he mumbled as he passed the other boy also bowing strangely before basically sprinting down the hallway to his bedroom. Jackson couldn’t help but watch the boy’s ass in his tight jeans as he left.  
\---------------

 

About an hour ago Yugyeom had carted Bambam into their shared bedroom laying him down on his bed while he still rambled in Thai. Before Yugyeom could back up though Bambam reached up and grabbed his collar. Yugyeom looked down at him concerned, “You okay Bam?” Bambam just softly hummed and brought Yugyeom close to him and pressed his lips to the maknae’s.

“I just miss you Gyummie,” Bambam muttered into his lips. Yugyeom didn’t waste time crawling on top of Bambam’s bed placing his legs on either side of the older boy who still had a firm grip on his shirt keeping their lips together. Bambam and Yugyeom had shared several intimate kisses, but they had been so busy and tired lately they hadn’t been able to be this way for awhile. Yugyeom wasted no time in deepening the kiss which Bambam quickly followed. The youngest took Bambam’s hands and pried them off his collar to gather them above his head on the bed trapping Bambam beneath him. At being restrained he moaned into the other’s mouth which made Yugyeom smirk in response. Their tongues danced with each other’s in their mouths as Bambam wiggled slightly underneath the bigger boy craving to be touched where he was now growing hard. Yugyeom noticed this so he grabbed both of the older’s hands with one of his own and reached down with his left to lightly trace the bulge in his jeans. Breaking the kiss he palmed the older with rough pressure slowly through his pants looking into his eyes. 

Bambam’s eyes were blown wide, lips parted and red as he looked back to the boy above him restraining his hands. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as Yugyeom continued to palm him through his jeans. Finally releasing both of Bambam’s hands, he reached down to slowly unbutton the boy’s jeans while Bambam raised his narrow hips to help him lower his pants to reveal his briefs. Yugyeom locked his eyes onto the outline of the older’s now extremely hard member and ran both of his hands up underneath Bambam’s sweater caressing the smaller boy’s tiny waist and smooth chest. The younger lowered his head to kiss the bulge eliciting a moan from Bambam’s lips. Pushing Bambam’s shirt up he peppered kisses above the waistband of his underwear as the older took the cue and grabbed the bottom of his own shirt to toss it onto the floor. Yugyeom lightly guided his hands down Bambam’s chest softly passing over his nipples making the boy gasp. 

He reached down and tugged his underwear off, Bambam’s erection popping out to rest on his stomach. Yugyeom reached a hand out to grab and pull his cock to his lips looking up into the eyes of the other boy. As they exchanged a lustful gaze he lightly stuck his tongue out to lick the pink head of his dick lightly. Yugyeom then broke eye contact to put the other’s dick completely into his mouth, his tongue pressed against the underside as he quickly took him all in. Bambam hissed through his teeth at the feeling of the maknae’s mouth around him as he laced his fingers into the younger’s dark hair. Yugyeom began moving his mouth up and down Bambam’s length sucking softly and swirling his tongue every time he reached the head. He sat up and quickly removed his shirt after a few moments and went back down on Bambam immediately.

“Ahhh, so good Gyummie,” Bambam whispered out in endearment towards the younger. After a couple minutes Bambam grabbed Yugyeom’s hands that were grabbing his waist roughly and pulled him up towards himself. The younger let his cock go with a pop as he was pulled forward back on top of Bambam capturing his lips roughly. Bambam reached down between them fumbling with Yugyeom’s belt trying to remove it. The maknae laughed lightly at his hyung’s desperation as he pulled himself up and quickly undid his belt, his pants coming off soon after. As he did this Bambam tugged his briefs and pants off from around his ankles and kicked them off the bed to join his shirt on the floor. Yugyeom snaked one of his muscular arms around Bambam’s small waist to pick him up to switch their places on the bed, the younger below with the older now on top of him. Bambam gave him a chaste and heavy kiss before he turned around, his ass up facing the maknae as he tugged the other’s boxers down releasing his erection. Bambam took Yugyeom’s impressive length is his hand and stroked it a couple of times before spitting on the top and spreading it down with his other hand.

Yugyeom groaned as he placed both of his large hands on either side of Bambam’s pert ass spreading his cheeks. He leaned up to place soft kisses on both cheeks before spreading his tongue flat against his hyung’s hole licking once, twice, and then leaning further down tonguing his balls and bringing his tongue all the way up to the top of his ass. He saw Bambam’s legs and arms start to quiver a bit above him. He continued to knead the boy’s ass as he leaned his head back closing his eyes at the feeling of Bambam’s mouth working him up and down quickly, while his slender hand grasped the base stroking him in time to the thrusts of his mouth. Yugyeom leaned back up to continue licking Bambam as he reached his right hand around after spitting in it to tug on the younger’s member. Bambam moaned at the double stimulation which sent vibrations down Yugyeom’s dick. Yugyeom moaned into the boy’s hole as he grabbed his left ass cheek hard beginning to thrust his tongue in and out. Yugyeom began bucking his hips up into Bambam’s mouth feeling his tip hit the back of his throat as wet sucking and light choking sounds spread throughout the room. 

Yugyeom took his left hand and placed his index finger in his mouth sucking it before placing it against his hyung’s hole lightly applying pressure. His finger was sucked in immediately and Bambam continued to groan and moan around the boy’s cock adding to the pleasure he was feeling. Yugyeom continued tugging on the boy’s dick as he began thrusting his finger in and out slowly curling it downward to add pressure. Yugyeom knew he found the spot when he pushed his finger all the way in curling it down again as Bambam popped off his dick moaning loudly.

“Shhhh, shh bammie.” He coddled the older while continuing to hit his prostate dead on. Bambam arched into Yugyeom’s touch trying to get as close to the pleasure and to increase it as much as he could, his mouth wide open panting heavily. He started stroking the younger’s cock again roughly while he used his other hand to softly cup his balls. Yugyeom grunted and Bambam continued to moan loudly. They both were close but Bambam came undone first, his legs shaking as he tried not to collapse. Yugyeom fingered and stroked him through his orgasm as he came all over the younger boy’s hand and stomach. When he stilled a bit Yugyeom slowly took his finger out of the boy and used his left hand to support his weight afraid the boy might collapse on top of him. After a few seconds of Bambam catching his breath he swiftly leaned down and plunged Yugyeom’s dick to the back of his throat bobbing his head back and forth hollowing his cheeks in to tighten the pressure on his cock. Yugyeom groaned and grabbed Bambam’s ass roughly as his hips snapped up to meet Bambam’s mouth. 

“Bam, I’m gonna cum,” Yugyeom grunted out soon after. Bambam responded by taking Yugyeom as far as he possibly could in his mouth as he hummed around his cock trying to help Yugyeom fuck his throat. The younger boy dropped his head backwards on the pillow and came into Bambam’s throat, thrusting shallowly. The older boy swallowed the cum hitting the back of his throat helping Yugyeom to ride out his orgasm. Once he was done, Bambam slowly leaned up and let Yugyeom’s cock fall out of his mouth as he caught his breath again. Yugyeom reached to the bedside table for tissues to wipe Bambam’s cum from his stomach and hand before leaning up and helping the other boy to turn around. Yugyeom took his thumb and slightly wiped his hyung’s lips before pressing a soft kiss onto them. Bambam rested his head against the boy’s chest nuzzling softly into his neck. Yugyeom wrapped his arms around the boy cuddling back into him as their breathing slowed down and they turned over in the bed.

“You’re a great big spoon, you know Yugyeom?” Yugyeom laughed out kissing Bambam’s shoulder lightly.

“You need any more water or anything Bam?” he asked his hyung who turned his head back to look at the other boy.

“You’re so cute. No I’m just tired, let’s go to sleep, Gyummie.”Bambam turned back around nuzzling into the fluffy pillow beneath their heads.

“Goodnight, hyung.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you caught the foreshadowing for Wang Gae Park Gae! Don't worry, Jackson isn't left out and will get to know the other members soon. This is my first time writing smut, so please let me know how it is (:


	5. Don’t Get a Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the night before causes Youngjae to make some interesting decisions.

The following morning JB woke up stretching his arms above his head and rolling onto his stomach to face plant into the pillow below him. He jerked his head up in surprise as he remembered the events of last night. The look on Youngjae’s face, how small he felt in his arms, and how soft his skin was to kiss came rushing back into JB’s mind. He swung his feet off the bunk and looked to the digital clock noting the time, almost noon. JB groaned to himself realizing how late he had slept before he realized he was off this weekend! He was torn between knowing he needed the sleep and the fact that he now had less free time because of sleeping in. He stood up tentatively, wondering if Youngjae was already awake and hoping he felt the same way as he did last night. He peeked up to see an empty top bunk and sighed to himself hoping that sometime today the two could be alone to talk.

JB changed his shirt and threw on some athletic shorts before wandering down the hallway to the living room where he heard soft laughter and chattering. Jackson was leaning on the kitchen bar with a mug of something talking to Jinyoung and Youngjae who were sat at the small round dinner table next to the kitchen. He also saw Yugyeom laying down on the couch to his left scrolling through his phone laughing softly at something. He looked up and made eye contact with JB motioning him to join him on the couch.

“Hyung! Look at this meme, it’s hilarious!” Yugyeom sat up and leaned his long body across the sofa trying to get the phone close to JB. At his comment the other three boys noticed JB’s presence and they greeted him while Youngjae stared down into the mug in front of him not making eye contact. JB’s heart dropped at the realization that Youngjae probably regretted last night or forgot it entirely.

“Mr. Leader! We want to go see a movie today! That counts as bonding right? You’ll come with us right?” Jackson eagerly said as he skipped over to JB wiggling his eyebrows. Jinyoung stood up from his spot at the table going over to the two.

“Yeah, except Mark said he has a bit of a headache so he’s not sure if he’ll join us for the movie. If we do something later though, he said he’d be down.” Jinyoung said scratching the back of his neck looking down slightly when he mentioned the eldest. Jackson quickly glanced at Jinyoung, but looked away once he noticed him looking.

“Hm, what movie?” JB asked as Jackson shrugged and turned to head into the living room and plop down on the couch next to Yugyeom, slinging his arm around the maknae.  
“Some like action thriller thing, I’m not sure Yugyeom found it and said it was supposed to be good.”

“Hyung. It’s going to be SO good.” Yugyeom said suddenly serious staring straight at JB. He couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at the maknae’s determination.

“Where’s Bam?” JB asked to the group. Yugyeom pointed down the opposite hallway at the bathroom before turning back to his phone to look at more memes JB guessed.

“So will you go?” Jinyoung smiled in anticipation at the older as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah sure, when do we need to leave?”

“It starts at 1:15 so we need to leave soon!” Bambam said coming out of the bathroom shirtless with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Yah! Have some decency Bam!” Jinyoung said playfully shielding his eyes from the half naked boy.

“Oh please, after last night like you have any-“ he was suddenly elbowed harshly in the side by Jackson who had stood up and ran to the younger when he started talking. JB looked back to Jinyoung noticing him staring at the pair, eyes wide with shock, before he awkwardly began laughing.

“I mean, I mean… I.. What?” Jinyoung looked between the pair before turning back to JB. “So anyways! You’ll go right?” JB nodded to him wondering what all that was about as he headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a mug and poured himself some of the coffee that had already been made and walked over to where Youngjae was still sat. He pulled back the chair across from the boy at the table and sat down looking at him.

“How did you sleep, Youngjae?” The younger briefly looked up and shrugged before staring back into his cup. JB shifted his weight to lean onto the table a bit, taking a long drink from his mug. “Youngjae,” JB whispered to the boy causing his eyes to shoot up, “let’s talk.” The leader waited for the boy to respond as he heard Yugyeom saying something about tickets and final call to back out. Youngjae quickly stood up pushing his chair back.

“Sorry guys,” he directed to the four in the living room, “my head is starting to hurt too. I think I drank too much last night.” Youngjae shot JB a quick look as he said the last part, causing the leader’s heart to plummet. Bambam whined in response as Jackson told him it was fine. “Next time.” He softly smiled at the group before walking a bit faster than normal to their room.

“Yeah I think I’ll stay at home too,” JB tried to quickly dismiss himself as he stood to follow the boy abandoning his coffee, but Jinyoung blocked his way.

“Nuh uh, you barely drank so there’s no way you’re hung over. Also, you’re the one who wanted us to continue bonding because of what JYP said. Now you’re going to get ready and bring your ass to the movies.”JB stared at Jinyoung genuinely surprised by his sternness as a soft ‘Yeah!’ was shouted from Bambam in the living room. He quickly got a smack in the arm from Yugyeom in response. JB sighed and nodded rubbing the back of his neck.

“Fine, yeah. Let’s go.” JB walked back to their room seeing Youngjae lying on the top bunk facing the wall while he played on his phone. The older sighed once again before picking out clean underwear and going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once he was finished showering and brushing his teeth, he headed back to his room in his boxers towel drying his hair on the way. He opened the door and saw Youngjae at their desk, his laptop open typing something. At the sound of the door opening the younger boy turned the chair slightly to look and see JB standing there in nothing but his boxers. He looked almost sinful in Youngjae’s eyes. Skin still slightly glistening form the shower, wet locks flopping carelessly in front of his eyes, and his body… Dear god his body. Youngjae couldn’t help his eyes from wandering top to bottom, raking his gaze over the leader’s figure. The muscles on his arms slightly bulging from reaching up to dry his hair to his strong legs and the definition of muscle on them. Of course his chest was perfect to, the outline of his pecks and the visible six pack. His body appeared soft at the same time though, Youngjae bet that if he touched him he would feel so smooth like silk.

The younger shook his head and placed the back of his hand on his cheek feeling himself becoming flushed. JB saw the way his eyes undressed him even though he was barely dressed to begin with. The older became frustrated when he saw the other swivel back around to his computer beginning to type again, while avoiding eye contact and ignoring him. JB took the towel drying his hair and threw it to their hamper before closing the distance and standing behind Youngjae.

“Youngjae, look at me. Let’s talk.” Youngjae’s shoulders tensed when he heard how close JB’s voice was behind him. He stopped typing as his heart began to beat out of his chest. The younger boy took his hands off of the keyboard and placed them on the edge of the desk lightly staring downwards full of nerves.

“Youngjae.” JB repeated, this time his voice no longer soft but full of authority. Youngjae’s shoulders became even stiffer as he stilled completely thinking that maybe if he stood still enough his hyung would no longer be able to see him. JB sighed in frustration and took a hold of the back of the rolling desk chair, spinning it around so Youngjae was now facing him. The boy stared up at him as the older pushed the chair all the way back into the desk placing his hands on either side of the boy, effectively trapping him there. With that damn pink tinge present on his soft cheeks again, JB almost couldn’t help it when he leaned forward only inches in front of Youngjae’s face.

“Do you remember last night, Youngjae?” JB looked into the boy’s eyes before he softly nodded back after a beat. It was hard for JB to not sigh in relief before he realized that Youngjae obviously regretted saying what he did to him.

“Do…do you regret it?” He asked and the boy broke eye contact with him looking at the floor, softly sucking his bottom lip into his mouth biting down out of nervousness. JB sighed and leaned back up rubbing his forehead in frustration. He didn’t know how to handle this situation with the boy. Should he be more forward and just go for it? Should he back off and let the boy come to him? He was also a member of his group now; he was in charge of all of them and their safety. Was coming onto him going to wreck their future chemistry as a group? He walked over to their dresser and quickly picked out a long sleeved black shirt, dark jeans, and a cap before marching out to change in the bathroom. Youngjae released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in when the door closed behind their leader. He leaned his head back into the chair breathing heavily wondering what he was so scared of.  
\---------

Youngjae didn’t see JB, or any of the boys as a matter of fact, before they left. He heard the door shut and sat back into his desk chair looking at the computer screen in front of him. He couldn’t get the image of JB out of his head, and even though he was a little drunk last night he could clearly remember the feeling of those lips pressed to his skin. He shivered at recalling the sensation of someone like JB so close to him in that way. He looked back to the door of their room and quickly got up to shut it all the way before returning to the computer. Youngjae pulled up Google and sat staring at it a flush of embarrassment rising to his cheeks as he typed “sex” into the search bar.

The first thing to pop up was Wikipedia with the literal definition of sex. Youngjae scrolled a bit and saw a few articles on health and sex and what astrological sign is best in bed. Youngjae skimmed it and found his birthday. It said something about them being slow and enjoying/ needing foreplay which resulted in another Google search to find out what ‘foreplay’ was. He continued searching through the web until he found a few videos of what seemed to be porn. Curiosity got the best of him so he clicked on the first one he saw. The setting was by the side of a pool and a tall blonde girl with huge boobs was lying on a pool chair. Before the video even really started a smaller window popped up advertizing women near him in Seoul that wanted to sleep with him. Youngjae was shocked and tried to quickly click away worried that they could somehow see him, but this resulted in more windows popping up advertizing things to help him get a bigger dick. He screamed in shock as an even bigger window opened up of a girl bent over pulling her ass apart to show her vagina. Youngjae was so startled he slipped from his chair after shouting loudly, hitting his ass on the hard ground. After a few moments he sighed and turned to the side to rub his bruised butt.

“Hey, Youngjae are you okay? What’s wrong?” Mark yelled from the hallway opening up the bedroom door. Youngjae gasped in surprise as he tried to stand up stumbling in his hurry to close the laptop. He slipped a couple times before successfully getting up and slamming the computer shut. Youngjae breathed deeply turning his head to look back at Mark who had had his eyes on the previously open screen. The older slowly shifted his gaze to the younger boy with a smirk showing on his face. Youngjae chose to ignore this and scooted the laptop farther back on the desk and began to talk to hopefully distract Mark.

“Oh Mark, is your head feeling better? Was it just a hangover or-“ He was cut off as Mark approached him crossing his arms with a sly expression settled onto his face.

“Were you trying to watch porn, Youngjae?” He raised his eyebrows when a bright flush overtook the younger’s face, giving him away. Mark crossed past him and grabbed the laptop from him. Youngjae barely tried to resist him before one more look from Mark made his grip on the computer relax. Mark pulled the laptop to himself and opened the screen sighing softly.

“Youngjae, you’re going to get a virus like this. Hold on.” Mark turned to sit in the desk chair placing the laptop back in its original place. Youngjae watched on as Mark clicked a few things and pulled up something that looked like it had the word security on it. A few minutes later Mark turned the chair facing Youngjae with a genuine smile.

“There, all done. You can browse in peace.”Mark stood up to leave before he felt Youngjae lightly grab his arm. The eldest turned his body back to him raising his eyebrows in question.

“Hyung, can you… help me? I’m not sure what I’m doing.” Mark looked at the laptop then to Youngjae.

“You mean you’re not sure about how to watch porn? Or about… sex?” Youngjae was still tinged pink from embarrassment before he shakily sighed and let Mark’s arm go.

“Both.”

“Oh. Okay. Hm.” Mark turned back to sit in the chair and pulled up the classic. Pornhub. He could feel Youngjae inching closer to him as the older clicked on a page that seemed to have different categories on it.

“Okay, I know the video you had started to watch was a blonde girl by a pool, but here are some examples of the more popular categories most straight men pick from.” Mark pointed out things to him like ‘Big Boobs’, ‘Teen’, and ‘Anal”. The younger boy’s eyes went wide at the last category before he reached across Mark to click on it himself. Youngjae quickly noticed that it was only women getting fucked even though it had said anal, and he was pretty sure that that was how guys did it, not women. Mark noticed the boy furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

“Not to your liking? We can look at some other category.” Mark went to click back but Youngjae stopped him.

“No it’s okay, I’m just confused because I thought…” but he stopped himself before he could finish the sentence and looked over at Mark who was looking back at him. Mark knew something was a bit off, but he couldn’t place it.

“Well, how about I pick a video and you watch it and tell me if it’s any good or not? If you see something you like we can go from there. It’s important to be noted though that you should not, and I repeat NOT, use porn to teach you how to have sex.” Mark looked at the younger one sternly. Youngjae was genuinely surprised.

“Why not, Hyung?” Mark sighed.

“It would be like watching a mystery crime kdrama to learn how to become a detective.” Youngjae mouthed an ‘ohhhhh’ before turning back to the screen.

“If you have any questions about sex, please ask me or one of the other hyungs. We’ll help you out.” Mark said with a nonjudgmental smile and a soft pat on his back. Youngjae smiled brightly in response feeling thankful that Mark was being so kind about the whole situation. Mark clicked back and went to a video under the ‘Romantic’ category and pushed the tissue box on the desk closer to Youngjae with a wink as he left his room.

Youngjae definitely found the video erotic. The whole room was flowy and white; the bed had a huge canopy hanging from it and honestly it was beautiful. He couldn’t help himself from focusing on the man in the scene and imagining he was with another man instead of the pretty woman. Pulling his pants down he softly grabbed his half hard length stroking it up and down. As he continued to watch the scene his eyes began to flutter close and his mind wandered. JB’s half naked figure came into his mind followed by the picture of him and Mark together in the shower so long ago. Picturing JB as the man in the video and Mark as the person below him getting fucked sent a tremor down Youngjae’s body. All he could focus on was how amazing of an image that would be as he pulled his cock roughly wishing it was wet like the cock in the video or like JB’s body that morning. Youngjae moaned as he squeezed tightly on the bottom of his shaft and pulled upwards slowly and shook when he reached the head of his cock. Whining he began to whisper JB’s name as he listened to the sounds of skin slapping on the computer screen coupled with the image of JB absolutely wrecking Mark. He was sure JB was big; the thought of that big dick going in and out of somewhere so small as Mark’s hole still baffled Youngjae but spurred him on at the same time.

He began to wonder what it might feel like so he pulled his pants and underwear farther down and reached his left hand in between his legs. Setting his feet up on the bottom of the chair trying to reach his ass, he leaned his knees outward to hopefully be able to reach. The position was awkward and Youngjae couldn’t even really reach his hole, he settled instead to look down at himself and softly touched his balls which had him moaning again. After a few more strokes with JB and Mark in mind Youngjae seized up and came into his hand. His legs lightly shaking from the pressure of the release. Panting roughly, he looked up to where the tissues were and grabbed a couple wiping himself off. Youngjae let out a sigh and dropped his head back to rest on the chair. The first thing he thought was how he had last longer than he normally would and how much more intense his orgasm was. Wondering if it was because of the porn, he leaned up and clicked out of all the windows on the screen before shutting his laptop. Youngjae grabbed his dick to tuck himself back in and hissed slightly at the touch still feeling sensitive from cumming a second ago.

He rested his head in his hands thinking back to the picture of JB and Mark he had gotten off to just a second ago. Even though Youngjae had come to terms with him being gay himself, he knew it was supposed to be wrong. Wasn’t it? But the boy couldn’t help but think to himself that it felt the exact opposite of wrong. It felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't super long, but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was feeling a bit stuck and still feel a bit worried about writing a real sex scene haha. Hopefully you're not too dissapointed and enjoyed (:


	6. Use Your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's get back from the movie, what will they get up to on their night off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for so long! Life happened. I hope you enjoy this chapter (:

The five members who had gone to the movie earlier got back later that evening. The movie had been somewhat interesting, but JB found his mind occupied with thoughts of his earlier conversation with Youngjae. If you could even call it a conversation that is. Youngjae immediately shutting himself and JB down consequentially in return. Bambam was reenacting one scene to a captivated Yugyeom who was cheering his antics on while Jinyoung watched with amusement. JB reached into his pocket to grab the key to their dorm and unlocked it, leading the other four boys in behind him. When they entered, Mark was sat on the dark couch wrapped in a blanket, cozied up with a mug of something steaming. His eyes snapped up from his phone in his hand as he sipped from the mug.

“Back home already?” Mark smirked after he finished drinking.

“Well, it’s been almost four hours so yeah, hyung,” Bambam muttered after he finished his strikingly similar interpretation of the huge battle scene at the end of the movie.

“How was it?” Mark questioned as he sat his mug down on their coffee table and shifted on the couch, opening his blanket and gesturing for Yugyeom to join him underneath it. As Yugyeom clambered onto the couch and snuggled  up next to his hyung, Bambam began to ramble about all the awesome action scenes. Jackson and JB followed Jinyoung into the kitchen as they each got themselves a glass of water and looked fondly at the three boys chattering and cuddling with one another. JB couldn’t help but notice that the atmosphere felt empty without Youngjae’s bright but timid presence there to balance them out. JB sat his glass down dejectedly and turned to Jinyoung who looked at him expectantly as Jackson was absorbed in Bambam’s dramatic retailing of the movie.

“I’m going to go and see if Youngjae wants to join us,” he spoke as evenly as he could to Jinyoung who just nodded and turned his head back to watch the other members with a soft smile. JB rounded the kitchen bar and headed down the hallway next to their living area. He stopped outside of the door to his room, hoping silently that this conversation would go better than their last. He knew better now than to try and pressure Youngjae into confronting his feelings. With a deep sigh, he steeled himself for whatever would come. The door lightly creaked open as JB stuck his head in, not fully committing to entering and leaving his body just outside the room. He looked to the left and noticed a sleeping Youngjae curled up in his bed. The boy was on his side so JB could see his soft sleeping features, a smile making itself at home on the older’s face at the sight. He then pushed the door fully open and stepped inside treading lightly to the younger. Situating himself next to the boy, he gently ran his fingers through his hair a few times, brushing the fringe out of his eyes.

“Youngjae-ah,” JB gently shook his shoulder rousing a low grunt from the boy’s throat at the attempt to wake him. Youngjae turned to his back and stretched his arms high above his head; his shirt rising slightly so JB could see the soft, practically translucent skin of his stomach. The younger’s eyes cracked open slightly and saw JB leaning back onto his arm next to him on his bed. Youngjae eyes widened as he blinked twice before realizing he was in JB’s bed and had passed out right after he had… his cheeks flushed remembering what he had been doing that tired him out earlier. The leader took in his soft flush and couldn’t help it when he reached out and softly stroked the side of his face with his thumb. As the rough pad of his finger ran across his cheekbone, Youngjae hissed a breath in through his teeth and sat up. JB let his hand drop to his side on the bed, a smirk adorning his features as he spoke.

“We just got back from the movie, everyone is hanging out in the living room. Want to join us?” The older boy looked down into his eyes, still smirking.

“Y-yeah, I’ll be out soon.” Youngjae rushed out after tucking his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms securely around them.

“Okay, Youngjae,” JB spoke softly again as he stood from the bottom bunk. He turned to leave the room before twisting back around to look at the younger whose eyes snapped back up to his when he realized he had stopped. “And I won’t ask why you were napping in my bed, but next time please take off your socks if you’re going to.” The older turned around and headed out the door, just missing the way Youngjae’s cheeks lit up a bright pink.

\---------------

The seven boys sat around their living room as they picked out a restaurant to order takeout for their dinner. They decided on an expansive Thai menu due to Bambam’s incessant nagging. An hour later they sat at the cramped dining room table adjacent to the kitchen stuffing their faces with various Thai dishes. Bambam occasionally moaning in delight followed by Yugyeom’s soft teasing laughter at his reaction to the food. Chatter drifted between the boys, punctuated by Jackson and Youngjae’s contagious laughter. JB looked fondly at the boys, his members, heart feeling full at the picture of them all together this way.

After they all had finished eating, the three youngest, Bambam, Yugyeom, and Youngjae began to clean up the table and dishes. JB and Jackson had migrated over to the couch and played on their phones while Jinyoung doted on the younger ones making sure plates and utensils were back in their proper place. Mark joined JB and Jackson in the living room with a can of beer causing JB to raise his eyes as Mark plopped down next to him.

“Didn’t you sleep in today because you were hungover, hyung?” JB’s eyebrows raised in a question. Mark shrugged as he popped the can open and the fizz was heard throughout the room.

“It was just a little headache, and it’s only one can,” he responded with a wink as he took a quick swig of the alcohol. JB chuckled softly, his eyes directed back to his phone followed by Jackson lightly leaning over to rest his head on his shoulder.

“I’m going to shower,” Yugyeom announced and Bambam soon declared he was going to his room. Jackson began softly snoring from his place on JB’s shoulder as Mark and he shared a soft conversation. Jinyoung had joined them in the living room on the floor also preoccupied by his phone. A few minutes later Mark noticed that Youngjae had left as well, so he directed his attention to JB.

“Guess what I caught Youngjae doing.” Mark rushed out softly, interrupting JB mid sentence. Jinyoung looked up from his phone, now interested in the conversation, glancing back and forth between the two older boys. Jackson continued to snore softly against the leader’s shoulder as the mood in the room slowly shifted.

“What? Is he okay?” Jinyoung asked in his typical worried, motherly way. Mark shot him a look and raised his hands in a ‘calm down’ gesture.

“Yes, yes, he’s fine. I just figured it might benefit him to get some advice on the situation, and maybe you guys can talk to him about this.” JB began to become impatient waiting for Mark to spill what he had caught him doing, his foot tapping rapidly.

“Well, earlier after you all had left for the movie I heard some kind of scream and a thump. It was obviously Youngjae since you all were gone, so I rushed over to make sure he was okay,” Mark said with an implied ‘duh’ in his tone. Jinyoung nodded, encouraging him to go on. “I opened the door and asked if he was okay. He was sprawled on the ground and I looked around and noticed his laptop was opened on your shared desk,” he nodded to JB.

“And?” JB practically snapped, then quickly apologized. Mark and Jinyoung shared a confused look before he got back into his story.

“He was looking at porn,” Mark stated matter-of-factly. Jinyoung’s mouth popped open as JB’s mind came to a halt. Innocent Youngjae? Youngjae who could barely touch himself without immediately having an orgasm?

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung squeaked out as Mark nodded.

“He had gotten scared of something, I guess, and had fallen out of his chair. He had no idea what he was doing though. A million spam sites and viruses had popped up,” Mark chuckled softly and JB tried to regulate his breathing. “I helped him install some antivirus protection and talked him through it a little bit. He really is so innocent, the poor baby.” Mark said seriously and lovingly, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“So, why are you telling us this?” Jinyoung cleared his throat and stalled as Jackson let out a loud snore next to JB’s ear. JB almost jumped, forgetting about Jackson’s presence on his shoulder before turning his attention back to the oldest.

“Well, he really doesn’t know anything when it comes to sex. I told him that he could ask any of his hyungs if he needed help. I wanted to fill you in, in case he works up the courage to ask; I didn’t want you to be caught off guard and scare him off.” Jinyoung nodded and thanked Mark for his forewarning. JB was still caught up in his train of thought, trying to process the situation.

“Should we wake up Jackson and tell him too?” Jinyoung motioned to the older boy, still passed out. Mark shook his head in response.

“I figured if Youngjae did ask, it would be one of us three. If you think we should though we can. JB?” Mark was looking at JB waiting for his input when he spoke.

“What kind was he watching?” JB choking out after a lingering silence.

“Oh, some pretty blonde woman by a pool. I directed him to a bunch of different straight porn categories. He was so overwhelmed that I ended up just choosing something soft and romantic for him,” Mark softly smiled thinking of how cute and shy the younger boy had been. “I wanted to help him more, but seeing as he’s straight I can only help so much… soo,” he then vaguely gestured at the two other boys, a slight smirk in his eyes when he looked to Jinyoung. Jinyoung roughly cleared his throat at the eye contact.

“Yeah, well of course we’ll help if we can,” Jinyoung choked out as he scrambled to stand up. His hands on his hips as he bid the other boys a goodnight. JB nudged Jackson’s head lightly, stirring the boy to wake up.

“Hey, I’m going to my room so you have to get up,” the leader attempted to shake Jackson off. His head rolled off from his shoulder to his lap as he clung to the older’s legs.

“Hyyyuuuuuuungg, nooooo,” Jackson sleepily mumbled in response. Mark snickered and ruffled Jackson’s hair before telling JB goodnight and leaving him to attempt to pry the strong boy’s arms from his legs.

\----------------

A few minutes later JB trudged to his room, thinking of how to approach Youngjae and this subject. He had set his resolve earlier to no longer push the younger boy, but hearing what Mark said had spurred his interest. Especially when Mark mentioned that the porn was straight porn. He couldn’t help but to be slightly worried about the younger and his ability to express himself with the other members and felt the need to confront this and let him know he was here for him. JB opened the door and spotted Youngjae at their desk on his laptop again, typing something out. His mind thought of when he was last sat there and what he was doing. JB cleared his throat at the thought which caught the younger boy’s attention.

“Oh, hi hyung,” Youngjae softly greeted him as he turned back around to face his computer. JB strolled over to sink onto his bottom bunk facing the boy at the desk. He sat and observed him typing up an email it seemed and his gaze traveled to the boy’s face, studying his features. His nose was straight, his cheeks full and soft, his jaw line just prominent enough to compliment the rest of his appearance; plainly put he was pretty. While he was mentally cooing at the thought of being able to openly call Youngjae pretty, the younger boy could feel his gaze on him, so he turned hesitantly to JB, “Yes, hyung?”

His eyes looked nervous when their gaze met, his hands stalling on the keyboard. JB cleared his throat and shifted forward to rest his elbows on his knees before regarding Youngjae, thinking how to bring this up.

“You know, if you ever need to talk to anyone or ask any questions about anything you can come to me, right?” The older looked into the boy’s eyes with determination, hoping to get his point across. “And I mean it. Anything.” He set his jaw as Youngjae’s focus fluttered back and forth between JB’s eyes, obviously flustered. Taking the few moments of silence, he allowed himself to really gaze into the boy’s eyes. They were beautiful to say the least, slightly hooded and a deep chocolate brown. JB especially loved his eyes when he was smiling or laughing, they seemed to almost sparkle. Sighing at this thought he hoped he could see the boy with a smile on his face more often.

“What do you mean, hyung?” Youngjae asked nervously, his voice quivering ever so slightly as he shakily breathed in. JB reached across to where he was at and placed a hand on his knee.

“I don’t want you to be so nervous all the time, Youngjae,” JB’s eyebrows came together in a frustrated scowl. “I feel like you’re so scared of me whenever we talk. I feel so honored that you trusted me enough to come out to me, but I feel like something else is still bothering you,” he sighed into the last few words. Youngjae’s gaze had gone down to the hand gently placed on his knee.

            “I just don’t know what I’m doing…” Youngjae murmured under his breath before he rested his head in his hands. The older boy removed his hand and sat back, his hands on either side of him.

“What do you mean, Youngjae,” JB spoke as if he was dealing with a wild animal, one noise too loud and he’d be scared off. “Talk to me.” When Youngjae looked back up, finally peeking back from behind his hands, the love and worry he saw reflected in JB’s eyes almost left him breathless. The boy deeply sighed and sat up straight, he was confused where this was all coming from, but he should at least be honest. A surge of confidence ran through the younger’s body as he huffed in resolve. He opened his mouth to spill his guts and all of his feelings when he looked back into JB’s eyes, effectively taking the wind out of his sails. JB could see the boy deflate in front of him as he tried to speak.

“It’s just… I just… where is this coming from?” He asked as he cleared his throat, trying to stop stuttering.

“Well,” the older started worried of how he would react, “I talked to Mark…” Youngjae’s eyes shot open, his face lighting up that pretty pink and his mouth fell open grasping for the proper words to say. Before he could stop himself, words started tumbling out of his mouth, confessing things he thought he never would.

“Well, it’s just, okay, since forever ago you are all really attractive I mean all of our members and it’s stressing me out. I can’t take showers with you guys and I feel like a weirdo if I even look at you too long and we finally got a break this weekend so I wanted to release some tension or whatever, right? Right? Well I just I didn’t know what to do I literally don’t even know how to have sex and I know it’s so embarrassing, but I was alone or so I thought and so I wanted to at least see what it was supposed to look like or whatever so I googled porn. But the problem is that I’m not ever going to have straight sex or probably never have sex at all but that’s what I watched so I’m still confused and I feel uneducated. I suppressed all those feelings for so long, but being so close to Mark who’s out and gay made me even more curious and it feels so good hyung and I-and I-“ Youngjae breathed in raggedly after barely taking a breath his whole spiel.

“Hey, hey breathe,” JB comforted the boy, patting his back after standing halfway through his rant to get closer, speaking softly. He was still trying to process everything he had said and his worries.

“I’m-I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to do with all these feelings and urges. I feel like I’m going through puberty all over again,” Youngjae groaned hanging his head dejectedly. JB couldn’t help but softly laugh at that as he continued to gently caress the boy’s back.

“I told you, you can ask me anything you need to. I’m not only here as your leader to help, but also as your hyung. You can trust me Jae,” he smiled softly down at the boy who still sat in the chair. Youngjae sighed, leaning his head up to make eye contact with the older. There were a few beats of silence before Youngjae asked the questions that he was most curious about.

“Why do some guys stick stuff up their butt?”

JB sputtered and flushed a bright red. The older brought his hand off his back and coughed into it, turning around to face the other way. When he finally turned back, Youngjae had sat up in the desk chair looking at him with big eyes, imploring. There was no funny business in his look, just plain curiosity. JB has almost thought he was seriously trying to fluster and make fun of him, but he could see the sincerity in his eyes now.

“Well, there’s the uh, the prostate.” The older boy coughed again into his hand, sitting back down onto his bed since the shock of his question had made his legs a bit weak. Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“The prostate? Okay, huh, I’m pretty sure I’ve heard of that,” the younger mumbled under his breath, his hand coming up to rest under his chin as he pondered. “So it feels good, is that why?” Youngjae made eye contact with JB, his cheeks rosy in embarrassment. “It honestly just sounds so…. Weird.” He scrunched his nose up at the last word. Youngjae couldn’t imagine it feeling good, but the thought of being that intimate, close, and… open with someone did turn him on a bit. JB chuckled lightly at his obvious look of disgust.

“Well, when it’s done correctly it can feel really good. It would obviously feel weird and different and maybe even hurt a bit the first time, but that’s most people’s first times. You just need to make sure you both know what you’re doing,” he smiled and pats the boys head, not being able to stop the image of being Youngjae’s first that passed through his mind. He carded his hand through the boy’s hair, a sharp inhale passing through his lips as he studied the boy in front of him.

“So that’s how guys have… have, y’know,” Youngjae spoke softly, losing the last of his vibrato from his earlier rant.

“Yes.” JB’s eyes had darkened slightly. This was most definitely not his intention when he first brought this up, but he couldn’t deny that the air had changed and had become slightly charged between the two. The older sighed and leaned away from the boy who he had began to unconsciously scoot towards trying to defuse the tension; the last thing he wanted to do was pressure him. Noticing him distance himself caused Youngjae to also lean back all the way into the chair.

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “anything else super important I should know?”

“Lube. And make sure you’re clean.” Youngjae looked back into the older’s eyes, his mouth silently mouthing the word ‘lube’.

“Like for cars?” JB laughed outright at this.

“Well, sort of honestly. It hurts if you don’t use lube for guys because it’s dry.” Youngjae nodded at this, it definitely made sense.

“And you mean just like take a shower too, right? To be clean?” JB continued being baffled by his innocence.

“I mean that if you’re going to have anal sex, it’s important to make sure you’re clean… there.” The younger’s lips popping open in an ‘oh’, the flush that had never left his cheeks seeming to heat up to a darker shade. Just then a loud knock came from the door.

“Yo hyung! I’m done in the shower,” Yugyeom poked his head into their room, a towel drying his hair. If he noticed the awkward atmosphere he had the decency to not comment on it. He left as quickly as he came as Youngjae stood up.

“Thank you, hyung. For listening to me and not making fun of me.” Youngjae gave JB the softest of smiles that reached his eyes, the older could feel his heart tug.

“Of course. If you ever have any more questions or need help with anything let me know.” He stood from his bed and ruffled his hair. Youngjae laughed lightly, smiling big, as he grabbed his clothes and left the room to head to the bathroom. After he left, JB began to get ready for bed himself thinking about how well their conversation had gone. Taking his time changing his clothes and stretching his arms, realizing how tired he was, he headed to the bathroom on the opposite side of the dorm, figuring Youngjae would be using the one near their room to shower. When he left the room and passed the first bathroom, the door was closed with the light on inside, so he continued his way across the flat. As he approached he noticed it was also closed and could hear the shower running inside. JB quickly leaned into the dorm by  the bathroom that’s door was open. Jackson was lounging on his bed, Mark nowhere in sight.

“Hey Jack, is Mark in the shower?” Jackson just nodded half asleep with his head buried in the pillows. JB had showered quite a few times with Mark, so he didn’t think twice when he pushed the door to the bathroom open. It was already a bit steamy and the water was loud so he turned to call out to his hyung not wanting to startle him. As he turned to the left and looked at the shower, he could see through the glass that he had made a mistake. Youngjae’s head was leaning against the shower wall, his back to JB with his right hand behind him trying to finger himself open. The older stood there taking in the sight not able to move for several drawn out moments. The younger boy was softly whining as he tried to push one single digit inside his small puckered hole, his left hand holding one of his cheeks open on full display for JB.

Finally coming to his senses, JB softly shut the door and locked it behind him. The sound caused Youngjae to freeze, both of his hands dropping down to his sides after a beat. His shoulders drew up and JB could hear his shaking breath from across the room next to the sink. Time seemed to freeze for the boys before Youngjae got the nerve to turn his head around and peek timidly  over his shoulder. The boy’s eyes were blown wide and his lips were parted, his whole body tinged that delicious shade of pink that never seemed to leave JB’s mind. The older’s gaze finally broke free of their prolonged eye contact to rake over the boy’s body once more. He really, truly looked at him, taking in the little details he could make out through the steam. His body was so pale and unblemished, besides the obvious flush that painted his body that the older figured was both from the heat of the shower and his lust. His sides, legs, and arms were soft and delicate and looked so smooth. His eyes settled on his ass, and what an ass it was. It was smaller but perfectly round. JB bet if he slapped it, it would bounce deliciously. The older boy didn’t even notice he was walking forward until he heard a soft whine from Youngjae as he buried his face in his hands turning his head back around to face the wall completely.

“Youngjae,” JB roughly spoke, his voice an octave lower than normal. He didn’t miss the small shiver that ran through the boy’s body at hearing his voice. “Youngjae,” he cleared his throat trying not to let his mind get completely away from him, drowned in lust. “Do you need hyung to help you?” Youngjae’s shoulders rose higher as he breathed deeper. The sound of the shower rushing through JB’s mind as he controlled his breathing and trained his gaze away from the other’s body. Just then he saw the younger boy slightly nod his head against the wall, his hands under his chest as he almost hid away from JB. Wasting no time, JB peeled his shirt, shorts, and boxers off slowly opening the door to the shower and padding in lightly behind him.

“Youngjae,” he whispered, causing the younger boy to jolt when he realized how close he was. “I know you nodded, but I need your words. Do you need hyung to help you? To teach you to feel good?” His voice dropped back down, dripping with lust, he had to make sure Youngjae was 100% okay with this before he went any further.

“Yes.” JB had barely heard it and figured he’d need to have a conversation about voicing consent with the younger boy next. He approached behind him and placed both his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders, feeling them shake with the younger’s ragged breath coming in and out, obviously nervous. “Hey, hey, don’t worry. Hyung just wants to make you feel good,” JB muttered leaning in closer to the boy’s ear. When Youngjae let out a muffled moan into his hands now covering his mouth, JB thought he was going to lose it. JB grunted in response as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the boy’s shoulder below where his hand was placed.

“If you want to stop at anytime, tell me, okay Youngjae?” He younger boy nodded before JB leaned back into his ear, “What did I say about using your words Youngjae?” He saw the younger boy’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. He gently turned him around to face his front, his grip light on his shoulders taking extra care to be soft. He let go of his left shoulder and brought his hand up to the boy’s face, hidden in his hands. The water was warm beating down on JB’s back as he looked down into Youngjae’s eyes, his hand replacing the boy’s own on his face. He let his hand drift down from his shoulder to his waist pulling him one step closer, so that their bodies were almost flush against each other. JB would have pulled him all the way close if he hadn’t felt Youngjae’s erection bump into his thigh. Groaning, he looked down to see the boy’s small, pink member hard as a rock. Youngjae tried to turn his head away, obviously embarrassed, before JB’s hand stopped him from moving farther. The older leaned down and pressed his lips against the plush ones beneath him. He felt Youngjae’s hands, curled into fists, rest lightly on his bare chest as he softly kissed him back. JB tentatively leaned his head to the left, attempting to deepen the kiss; Youngjae froze in place while the older tried to coax him out of his shell with soft lingering kisses against his lips and the sides of his mouth.

Eventually JB licked the other boy’s lips lightly, causing him to gasp in surprise. JB smiled into Youngjae’s lips before repeating the action, licking very lightly with just the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip. When he tried to deepen the kiss again, this time the younger allowed him, leaning his head in the opposite direction his mouth still slightly parted. JB invited himself into the younger’s mouth, slowly exploring before he began to move his lips a bit harsher and faster. Youngjae tried to pick up on the rhythm and began to follow his hyung in the kiss. When his hands had unfurled and rested comfortably against his chest, his head lolled to the side kissing the other recklessly. It was then that JB reached down and gently grabbed the boy’s cock. Youngjae seized up, his hands immediately curling back up and he stood stick straight leaning back.

“Bad?” JB asked the younger as he gripped his erection with a light pressure stroking it from head to tip. Youngjae shook his head wildly back and forth, his lips parted and swollen from their kisses. The older reached down with the hand that was previously on the boy’s face to cup his balls and he added more pressure to his strokes. A sharp gasp left the younger’s lips and JB held in a growl.

“Words, Youngjae,” his eyes hooded as he continued his onslaught.

“G-good, hyung… good…” his voice so small as his head dropped backwards exposing his throat to the older. JB took this opportunity to lean down and suck lightly up the expanse of the boy’s neck. He could hear small whimpers and feel the vibrations from his throat, causing a growl to escape his lips that he had been trying to hold in. JB wasn’t sure if he’d ever been this hard before and his cock hadn’t even been touched yet. Releasing the boy’s erection he placed both hands on the boy’s waist once more, ravaging his neck while making sure not to suck too hard to leave any marks.

JB jerked forward as he felt a warm pressure around his own length, at the base. Youngjae had reached his left hand down to grab at JB’s erection, squeezing hard. Youngjae let his head fall back forward as he looked down at his hyung’s cock, eyes going wide.

“Hyung?” JB groaned at the pressure around his base, willing the boy to move his hand already.

“Yes,” he breathed out.

“Why are you so big?” JB’s breath left his lips as he grabbed Youngjae’s hair pulling his mouth to his kissing him much harder than before. The boy began to rub his small hand up and down his length as JB tried not to rut forward into the soft pressure that was nowhere near enough.

“Harder baby,” he was able to breathe out between kisses. Youngjae’s pace and hold increased, feeling accomplished when JB continued to groan into his mouth. Hoping he was doing a good job, he continued to stroke his hyung as he leaned back to look into his eyes. JB let go of the boy’s waist with his right hand and lifted it up to his own mouth sticking one finger in, sucking on it.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Youngjae knew it looked extremely sexy, but was confused as to what purpose that would serve.

“Remember how hyung told you about lube? Water is horrible lube, so I’ll have to use my spit,” sucking his finger back into his mouth for a bit longer before popping it out. “Hyung will help you feel good now, don’t worry.” Youngjae’s eyes wide as he understood; his hand coming to a stop on the older’s length out of nervousness. Seeing his nerves spike JB leaned down and quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead pulling back and offering him a sweet smile.

“Turn around baby,” swallowing hard, Youngjae shifted his position to face the shower wall, his back to JB. He felt a strong hand circle his waist and heard the sucking sounds continue before feeling a hand run up the length of his crack. Youngjae couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him, half being so incredibly turned on and half being so incredibly nervous. Soft kisses were now being pressed to the left side of Youngjae’s neck as JB’s hand spread out and applied pressure to his lower stomach. The older boy leaned forward slightly encouraging Youngjae to bend a bit, still fully supported by the hand on his stomach. The younger boy felt a small pressure on his hole causing him to take a sharp intake of  breath through his teeth. Continuing to kiss his neck, JB kept applying a small pressure to his entrance, but he could feel how tense the boy was in his arms.

“Youngjae, you have to relax. I promise I won’t hurt you. It will feel weird, but I promise to go slow. If you keep tensing up, it will hurt and I don’t want that,” he punctuated the sentence with a kiss to the boy’s cheek.

“Okay, hyung,” JB smiled at the soft words spoken by the boy. The older took his hand back up to his mouth and spit right onto his middle and pointer finger, immediately lowering it back to the boy’s hole. He could feel the boy was more relaxed, while he softly circled his hole spreading the spit as much as he could in order to slick him up well. As he picked up kissing the boy’s neck softly again to distract him, he pressed his pointer finger to his hole. This time the tip of the older’s finger sank slightly in. Both boys gasped in tandem, the boy had never felt anything so foreign and strange and JB had never felt anything so tight. Youngjae could feel JB’s cock twitch against his back as he continued to slowly sink into him.

Once JB reach the first knuckle of his finger, Youngjae began to wiggle uncomfortably. The older reached his hand down from his stomach to grab the boy’s erection once more. Stroking it once again caused the boy to gasp in pleasure and the pressure on JB’s finger relaxed noticeably. He sank into the boy further, up until his pointer finger was fully seated inside the boy. Youngjae was gasping wildly at the sensations, the burn around his hole, the foreign feeling of being full down there, and the stimulation from the handjob he was getting. Continuing his strokes on the boy, JB waited several seconds before curling his finger slightly. Youngjae shook forward at the strange feeling of being probed. After a few moments of JB’s probing and stroking, Youngjae’s head leaned backwards against his hyung’s chest.

Slowly removing his finger, JB grabbed the boy and turned him back to face him before gently pushing him against the shower wall. As water plastered the boy’s hair to his forehead, he leaned down and brushed the fringe away before grabbing the younger’s leg and circling his waist with it.

“Keep it here, okay Youngjae?”

“Okay, hyung.”

JB let go of Youngjae’s leg before spitting on his pointer finger once more and lowering it to the boy’s small hole as he moved forward to grab both of their erections with his left hand. As he circled the boy’s rim before lightly pushing in while pumping them both, the boy reached out to grab his arm for support as he held his leg up awkwardly.

“Hyung, this feels awkwa- ahhh!!” Youngjae threw his head back, banging against the hard shower wall, but he didn’t care. With this angle, JB was able to curl his finger all the way forward and finally found it, Youngjae’s prostate. He continued curling his finger upwards as he jacked the both of them off. With the younger’s legs shaking and his constant gasps, he could tell the boy was already close. JB drew even closer plunging his finger as deep as it could go, curling it adding more pressure than before to that small bundle of nerves. Youngjae had never felt such extreme pleasure that it wasn’t much longer before he was coming undone. Unable to hold his leg any longer, he supported himself by grabbing his hyungs arms through his blinding orgasm as JB pumped and massaged him through it. The boy’s cum covering JB’s hand and stomach as he slowly released the boy’s cock and eased himself out of him gently.

“You okay?” JB asked with a smile, leaning to rinse both of his hands off underneath the running water that felt like it would go cold soon. Youngjae looked up at him, eyes unfocused seeming to be totally fucked out. Laughing lightly, the older boy leaned forward to press a soft kiss against the boy’s plump, parted lips. After a few moments, the boy reached down and stroked JB once more hard and quick, catching the older off guard. Grunting he leaned forward, supporting himself on the shower wall with his elbows, caging Youngjae in. Youngjae lifted his other hand to spit into it before reaching that hand down to aide him in stroking JB’s length. He knew how good the slick spit had felt inside him so he figured this would help JB come soon, and he was right. It wasn’t long before JB was spilling onto Youngjae’s stomach and down the drain of the shower as he pressed soft kisses to the boy’s collarbone in front of him.

“Thank you, hyung,” Youngjae softly murmured, obviously exhausted, “but I really needed to take a shower,” his voice littered with a soft pout that had JB’s heart beating wildly. Chuckling and noticing the cold water, JB stepped backwards from the boy.

“Sorry, Youngjae-ah,” he patted the younger boy’s soaked hair. He still looked completely fucked out, so JB turned the water off and returned to the shower with a fluffy towel before Youngjae even noticed he was gone.

“Is it normal to be this tired after?” he asked softly yawning.

“You went through a lot, so yes it makes sense. Do you feel okay,” concern seeping into the older’s voice. Youngjae shifted his weight back and forth before softly blushing and smiling up at his hyung.

“Mhmm.”

“Good.”

They dried off and finished getting dressed and ready for bed. After they both were settled into their bunk beds JB heard Youngjae’s soft voice come down from the top bunk in the darkness.

“Thank you for teaching me, hyung. It was… really good.” JB could almost hear the blush in his voice.

“I’m glad you think so, Youngjae,” JB stilled for a second debating on whether or not to continue talking. He sighed, “If you need help learning anything else, don’t be scared to ask okay?” JB sat there in silence, the seconds ticking on. Just when he thought he had said the wrong thing and was moments away from slamming his pillow over his mouth he heard a voice barely above a whisper.

“Okay, hyung.”


	7. Don't Keep Me Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Enjoy Markjin

Mark begrudgingly drug his feet and toothbrush over to the opposite bathroom after Youngjae had for some reason claimed the one next to his and Jackson’s room. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, he figured he probably shouldn’t have had that beer after dinner with that morning’s headache still lingering. He opened the door to the bathroom, and went over to the mirror placing his toothbrush on the counter, turning the faucet on splashing his face a few times with the water from the sink. With his eyes closed, he groped for the small towel he knew he brought with him into the room. Hearing the door open all the way, he remembered he hadn’t bothered to shut it behind himself since he didn’t have any plans to shower tonight.

“Oh, sorry hyung,” a voice rushed out as he heard a few footsteps next to him. Mark quickly wiped off his face once he discovered the towel he had been searching for and looked over. To his right he saw Jinyoung, his hand still placed on the door handle, not having stepped fully into the room.

“You can come in, I don’t care. I’m not showering or anything,” he said turning his head back to the mirror, reaching to wet the toothbrush and apply a small dollup of toothpaste to the end before brushing.

“Okay,” Jinyoung hummed in response, lightly treading near the older boy and grabbing his own toothbrush from the cabinet to join him. They stood next to one another like that for a minute or so, brushing their teeth in silence. Jinyoung was obviously trying to avoid eye contact with Mark, and feeling bold, as usual, the older decided to call him out on it.

“Why won’t you even look at me?” He said after spitting in the sink and reaching down to rinse his toothbrush off. Mark turned slightly, now facing Jinyoung who seemed to be caught off guard. The older crossed his arms lightly across his chest and leaned his left hip into the counter top. “Hm?” He echoed after the lingering silence, finally bringing Jinyoung’s attention to the present. Clearing his throat lightly before spitting into the sink, the younger turned to face the older.

“I just feel awkward. I’m sorry,” the boy rinsed his toothbrush and set it back into its place in the cabinet. Mark hadn’t expected such an honest answer and was unable to keep the look of genuine surprise from his face. The older faced the sink once more and began to apply his face toner and moisturizer after a few moments.

“It’s fine, don’t feel awkward. We’re both adults, we both had a little too much to drink, it’s fine. No big deal,” Mark was giving the boy an out, feeling a tad guilty about coming onto him so strongly. His gaze now locked on his own reflection, watching himself spread the cream into his forehead. He saw Jinyoung shift out of the corner of his eyes, and when he turned to look at the boy their closeness startled him slightly. The younger had shifted his feet a few steps and slowly leaned his right hand on the counter, inching his face forward slightly.

“No. I feel awkward because I enjoyed it,” Mark’s eyes widened at the sudden confession, “and I kind of want to do it again.” Jinyoung whispered out the last part before leaning his face the rest of the way forward to meet his lips to Mark’s own. It took Mark’s brain a few seconds to catch up to what was happening before he closed his eyes and tilted his head, embracing the younger’s soft lips on his. He definitely could get used to this feeling. The softness of the moment didn’t last long as Jinyoung’s arms came up to settle themselves on the older’s waist before dipping his head down to place soft kisses to Mark’s neck. He dug his hands into the muscle of his hyung’s waist, feeling the taught curve of his hips which spurred him on. Jinyoung quickly shifted back and turned the both of them, so Mark’s back now hit the hard and cold edge of the counter.

The familiar sensation of strong arms and hands grasping his legs and lifting him slightly was welcomed by Mark. His ass hit the counter a bit roughly causing him to break the kiss and hiss in through his teeth.

“Oh, sorry, are you—“ Jinyoung started before being cut off by Mark’s low chuckle.

“It’s fine Jinyoungie, but you might want to close the door before we go any further.” Mark pointed his finger at the still ajar door which caused Jinyoung to let out a slur of muffled cruse words under his breath. After rushing to close the door tightly and locking it behind himself, the younger strode back to boy on the counter and roughly drug his hands up and down the other’s legs. He noted the materials of the older boy’s thick sweats were soft underneath Jinyoung’s hands before he harshly gripped them and pulled them down to his thighs. Mark let out a soft gasp before laughing lightly.

“Eager are we?” Jinyoung didn’t respond as he lurched forward to capture the older’s lips once more in a passionate kiss. Their mouths worked together as Mark felt a strong grasp around his half hard length. He groaned into Jinyoung’s open mouth, allowing the younger to slip his tongue past his lips. They explored each other this way for awhile before the pressure on the older boy’s length wasn’t enough and he began to pant for more.

“Jinyoung,” he panted out between kisses, “more… please.” The older practically whined out the last word, which was more than enough to catch Jinyoung’s attention. He snapped his eyes up, leaning his head back to take in the sight before him. Mark’s eyes were blissed out, lips swollen and pink, a small wet spot settled on the top of his underwear where Jinyoung had been teasing him. The younger took pity on him and tugged his sweatpants off his legs all the way, then proceeded to nudge his underwear down afterwards releasing his erection. It bounced up at its release, sitting straight up against his oldest hyung’s stomach. Jinyoung suddenly felt extremely intimidated. He himself wasn’t a virgin, and sure he’d kissed men before, but he’d never gone any father. Jinyoung knew that Mark had been with several men before, and suddenly felt pressure to live up to his past partners. Mark noticed the shift in his tenacity.

“You okay, Jinyoungie?” The older rested his hand on the younger’s shoulder leaning forward on the counter to place a lingering kiss on his lips. The boy released a stuttering sigh after breaking the kiss.

“I’m nervous,” he gulped. “I’ve never been with a  man other than kissing and I don’t want to disappoint you.” Mark held in the urge to scoff at his remark, as if Jinyoung could ever be a disappointment. He shifted his right hand under the boy’s chin to connect their gazes.

“Trust me when I say, you could never disappoint me. If we need to go slow or even stop, that’s fine. And I promise to tell you what I like and what I don’t,” he added the last part with a wink. Jinyoung smiled softly before setting his determination to please his oldest hyung. He leaned forward once more to give him a deep kiss that was mostly tongue, before licking his way down the right side of his neck, sending shivers up Mark’s arms and back. The younger traced the sharp lines of his hyung’s collar bones with his tongue, smirking when he continued to hear soft gasps next to his ear.

Straightening his back, hands still placed on the legs of the boy before him, Jinyoung stared at Mark’s cock. Jinyoung couldn’t help but think that it was honestly pretty, which happened to suit Mark perfectly. He tentatively leaned himself down, using his grip on the older’s thighs for support and licked the underside of his length slowly from base to tip. He listened for verbal cues of gasping and moaning to point himself in the right direction. Swirling his tongue around the head and lowering his plush lips down to the base. Mark wasn’t horribly big nor small, so he was almost to take the whole thing into his mouth before it breached the back of his throat causing him to gag slightly and pull off the length. The older laced his hand through the younger’s hair tugging.

“Perfect,” he said through gasps as Jinyoung bobbed back and forth on his cock. “I knew you’d be good at this,” he hissed tugging the younger’s hair harder. Jinyoung, spurred on by the praise, attempted to take Mark whole again, this time successful, earning a long and low resounding ‘fuck’ from the boy before him. Mark pulled Jinyoung up by his hair, to pop the boy’s mouth off his cock guiding him to stand straight and kiss him once more. After a moment of sloppy exchanges, the older leaned his head back.

“My turn.” Mark pushed Jinyoung’s shoulders back lightly, the boy stepping backwards taking the hint. The younger was panting, slightly out of breath when Mark grabbed the towel on the sink and placed it on the hard tile ground. Slightly confused, Jinyoung began to say something before seeing Mark settle his knees on top of it, grabbing the boy by his hips and shifting him forwards. Jinyoung couldn’t help but to think that his hyung knew what he was doing. The older’s long slender fingers came up his thighs slowly before teasing over the hardened bulge in his pants eliciting a low groan from the boy above him. Mark wet his lips as he deftly unzipped the boy’s pants promptly shoving them down to his ankles. He wasted no time releasing the boy from his underwear and sinking him fully into his mouth with a small moan.

The vibrations to his cock caught Jinyoung off guard, to say the least. He found himself teetering forward to latch one hand into Mark’s hair, the other on his shoulder to steady himself. The hot, wet heat of the older’s mouth set Jinyoung to panting, quickly losing himself in the feeling. He was taking him swiftly from head to base, the tip nudging into his throat every time. He couldn’t help but to wonder if the older even had a gag reflex. Jinyoung could feel a tightness gathering itself in his lower abdomen and wondered if he should ask Mark to stop unsure if they were going to go any further or not. Before he had a chance to gather his wits and speak up a knock resounded at the door.

“Hey Mark? I have to pee, and it doesn’t sound like you’re showering. Are you almost done? Can I come in?” Mark sucked his cheeks in hard, coming off Jinyoung with a small ‘pop’ at Bambam’s voice.

“I’m busy, use the other bathroom please.” He immediately sank back down, hollowing his cheeks out, sucking hard, and running his tongue fatly up the underside of his length. Jinyoung took his hand out of Mark’s hair in order to cover his mouth, certain if he didn’t Bambam would be able to hear the lewd moans he was stifling.

“I can’t! Youngjae’s still in the shower, and I know he gets awkward when we try and knock or go in, so I came over here. Even though he’s been in there for, like, forever,” he mumbled the last part under his breath. Mark leaned back on his knees sighing after releasing Jinyoung.

“Okay, give me a few minutes to finish and then you can come in, I’ll get you when I’m done.”

“’Kay!”The younger cheerfully sang from the hallway before Mark looked up into the young boy’s eyes which were dripping with lust.

“Your room, twenty minutes?” Jinyoung could barely close his mouth before swallowing.

“Yes.”

\---------

Thirty minutes later and Jinyoung was face planted in his bed with blue balls. All of the confidence and lust had seeped from his body as he waited in his room wondering what was taking Mark so long. Did he regret it? Was Jinyoung just that bad? Doubt and worry circled his thoughts while he debated getting up, turning off his lights and just crawling under the covers after locking his door. As Jinyoung shifted his feet off the bed to sit on the floor, a soft knock came from his door. Before he could even say come in, Mark hurried in and closed the door promptly behind him, his forehead close to the door listening. There was a small bag in his hand and his face was scrunched up and focused. Mark had a distracted expression on his face, obviously not as affected by the wait as he was himself. Lust and frustration overcame Jinyoung as he stood off the bed staring at the older.

“Okay, I don’t think anyone saw me. I’m sorry, after I washed up Jackson wouldn’t stop talking in our room and I felt like he might have been a bit suspicious and—“ Jinyoung had stalked over from the bed and his palm landed with a thud on the door next to Mark’s head effectively shutting him up. The older turned around from listening through the door to face the younger boy who brought up his other arm to cage his hyung in. Mark raised an eyebrow at Jinyoung’s boldness a smirk spreading on his face as he geared up to tease the boy.

Before Mark could even utter a word, Jinyoung had lightly wrapped his left hand around the other’s throat, his thumb pressing up underneath his chin tilting it up. He leaned closer to the older, and Mark thought he was about to kiss him again before he turned his face to settle in next to the older’s ear.

“It wasn’t very nice making me wait, don’t you think?” Jinyoung spoke softly into Mark’s ear. The younger could see his skin rise as goose bumps spread down his arms and neck. His thumb moved slightly on top of Mark’s Adam’s apple that bobbed when he swallowed before his lips parted prettily. Jinyoung closed the distance and gave the shell of the older’s ear a soft teasing lick. Mark was confused as to where all of this confidence came from suddenly, but the growing hardness in his sweatpants was proof that he liked it. Jinyoung kissed a trail down from his ear to his shoulder, remembering how the older had liked it earlier. He applied more pressure to Mark’s chin with his thumb, tilting it back further as he drew his lips away causing him to whine at their absence.

“What’s this?” He took the bag dangling loosely from Mark’s grip and peaked inside. A small bottle of something clear and what looked like a couple of condoms rolled around in the bottom of the bag. Jinyoung’s bravado dimmed slightly as a flush shot up his neck and cheeks. He hadn’t been sure if they would actually sleep together, but it was clear that Mark had prepared to do so. Noticing Jinyoung’s slight change in demeanor, the older leaned his head back down slightly since the other’s grip had loosened.

“Take me, Jinyoung,” Mark breathed out, accentuating each word. Well, he sure as hell wasn’t going to say no to that. He released his grip before pulling the older to the bed and tossing the bag lightly down on his comforter next to his pillow. Mark sat and shifted backwards onto the middle of the bed leaning back on his elbows as Jinyoung stalked forward and leaned down to meet their lips. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become intense as the younger climbed onto his bed to hover over his hyung. Mouths and tongues clashed as Jinyoung ran his hand up the boy’s shirt to stroke over his toned chest and stomach.

He had seen his hyung shirtless many times, but when Mark removed his shirt this time, lips parted and knees spread, it felt so very different. They locked lust filled gazes before Jinyoung shifted forward to sprinkle soft kisses across his chest. He hesitated slightly before darting his tongue out of his mouth to tease one of the older’s rosy nipples, but was immediately rewarded with a shudder and a moan as he rutted forward into the younger’s own erection. Groans now fell from both of the boy’s mouths as they grinded languidly against one another. Mark reached up to tug harshly on the other’s shirt attempting to free him from it. Taking the hint, Jinyoung pushed himself upwards and stripped himself of it before standing back off the bed to also rid himself of his pants. Climbing back on top of Mark he continued showering the boy with soft kisses and licks that gradually got lower and lower. As he reached the breach of the older’s sweatpants, he hooked his thumbs in his waistband tugging to dispose of both them and his underwear in one go. Jinyoung began to take Mark into his mouth, as he had done almost an hour ago before he felt a tug in his hair and a soft hand on his face pulling him off his length and pushing him down further between his legs.

“Lower, Jinyoungie,” he rasped out as he let his legs fall open even farther to make room for the younger’s body. Jinyoung gulped as he lowered his eyes to see the inside of Mark’s thighs and the hole hidden there. Looking up at the sight of his oldest hyung hard and leaking, legs spread, begging him to eat him out gave Jinyoung the final deciding push as his nerves disappeared.

“If I do something you don’t like, tell me,” he rasped out nudging his face forward to suck gently at the inside of the boy’s spread thighs. Looping his arms under the other’s thighs, gripping tightly he lowered his face to lick gently at his hole. Once. Twice. The third lick he flattened his tongue adding pressure causing the hand in his hair to tighten its grip almost painfully. Jinyoung didn’t mind a bit of pain though. His hands roughly massaged and gripped the older’s thighs as he continued to lick. He stuck the tip of his tongue forward through the rim of tightened muscle causing Mark to groan so loudly at the feeling that Jinyoung had to lean up and remind him to be quiet. The older slung his free arm over his mouth, half hiding his face in an effort to remain quiet. As the younger continued to thrust his tongue in and out of the tight hole, the other boy’s groans grew louder anyways, so much so that Jinyoung had to stop. He hoisted himself up to shut the older boy up with his mouth instead. Mark finally released his hand from its grip in his hair to circle the younger’s neck and kiss him deeply.

Mark turned to the side, grabbing at the bag that had laid there forgotten. He opened it hurriedly and grabbed at the small bottle of lube twisting the cap up to squeeze a bit onto his right fingers.

“Kiss me,” the older sighed out as his hand traveled between his own thighs. Jinyoung was so caught up in how great it felt to kiss the boy that he didn’t notice what Mark was doing until soft whimpers were released into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, he looked down between their legs to see the older slowly fingering himself open.

“I could do that for you if you wanted, hyung,” Jinyoung said softly nibbling the older’s ear.

“No, I want it done fast. I need you in me already,” Mark hissed. Jinyoung felt his dick twitch at those words. A few moments, fingers, and deep kisses later the older huskily whispered that he was ready. Jinyoung grabbed a condom out of the bag, then knocked it off the bed, hitting the floor with a soft thud. The younger finally pushed his boxers down, freeing himself as he ripped the packaging open with his teeth and rolled the condom deftly onto his erection. He grabbed each ankle of the older boy and scooted forward on his knees, bending the other’s legs straight backwards in the process. Mark grabbed the lube once more and reached down between them to squeeze some onto the younger’s cock, quickly jerking him off. After a few seconds the older pulled back and grabbed a pillow to situate underneath his head and looked up into the eyes of boy above him. Jinyoung settled the other’s ankles on his shoulders before releasing one of them to grab his length and guide it up to the other’s hole.

“Ready?” Jinyoung asked slightly nervous, Mark nodded in return and gave his lips a soft lick. The younger eased himself forward, a groan rumbling in his chest at the feeling of Mark wrapped tightly around his cock. Continuing further until he was fully seated inside him, the older began to squirm at the intrusion.

“Okay?” Jinyoung gasped out, barely able to form the words. The older nodded once more, before arching slightly at the feeling of being absolutely full that he had sorely missed. The younger stilled, making sure that Mark had adjusted as the older grew impatient. He tried to shift his hips upwards to fuck himself onto the younger’s length, drawing a moan from him.

“Move,” Mark demanded, finally getting his voice back. Jinyoung didn’t hesitate any longer and he promptly pulled out to the head and thrusted forward. He kept this rhythm of pulling out languidly before thrusting sharply back in to the hilt each time for awhile before Mark began whimpering for him to move faster. The younger responded by grasping his ankles again, lowering them from his shoulders. He bent the older’s legs, pressing the tops of his thighs to his chest, folding the older in half leaning forwards to plunge in deeply.

The older let out a strangled cry that he desperately tried to muffle, but realized it was no use as Jinyoung began to pound into him, hitting deeply every time with no reprieve brushing his prostate. Sweat ran down the younger’s brow as he held down and fucked into his hyung grunting with each thrust. Picking up the pace he grabbed the boy and turned him onto his side, his legs still pushed up to his chest and fucked him at a different angle. He must be doing something good because the sounds Mark were now making were becoming higher and higher pitched. When the younger’s arms started to cramp a bit, he ordered the older up on his hands and knees, ass facing him. Jinyoung moved forward on his knees before roughly grabbing his hyung’s hips and pulling him backwards harshly to be impaled on his cock. Both boys let out muted groans before the younger fisted the boy’s hair and began to fuck him again.

“Spank me,” Jinyoung almost thought he had imagined it, but when Mark repeated it louder a few seconds later he complied bringing his right hand down to harshly slap the smooth skin of his ass. Mark lurched forward slightly, before keening and arching his back to let his ass meet each thrust. The younger reached around the older to grab his length and stroke him roughly, while he continued thrusting forward, pressing into the older roughly. Burying his face in the pillows, Mark thought he might pass out. He had never been fucked this well and it was Jinyoung’s first time with a man. A heat coiled in the older’s abdomen, signaling his approaching orgasm.

“Jinyoung, I’m going to cum,” the younger grunted in response stroking him harsher before Mark’s orgasm hit him in waves. Jinyoung fucked and stroked him through it before leaning down to place kisses in the hollow of his back while he settled down.

“I’ll need to change these sheets,” Jinyoung lightly complained, running his hands over the other’s pert ass.

“Are you close, Jinyoungie?” Mark asked after catching his breath, ass up in the air wiggling it around the others cock teasing him to finish. The other hissed at the stimulation and needed no further prompting to fuck back into the boy. He was just as rough as before, only sloppier with the timing of his thrusts. Mark didn’t mind the over stimulation of his prostate making him groan into the bed below him. Jinyoung came a few moments later, his hips stuttering to a stop. He began to run his hands up and down Mark’s back, thighs, and ass appreciatively. After a few moments he pulled out and gave his ass a small kiss before sitting back on his hands as he removed the used condom and tied it, tossing it into the small trash can by his bed.

“I can’t believe that was your first time fucking a guy, you were amazing,” Mark praised, turning onto his back. Jinyoung smiled lightly, his ears turning red at the compliment. He stood up and grabbed the tissues by his bed bringing them back to Mark to clean the remnants on his stomach and on his own hand. The boys then lay down next to each other after disposing the tissues and shared a couple of soft kisses.

“I’m not sure if this is what Jinyoung PD meant when he asked for us to become closer,” Jinyoung chuckled out. Mark hit his shoulder lightly in response.

“Yah, don’t talk about him right now,” but he couldn’t help the smile that broke out onto his face at the comment.

“Sorry sorry,” the younger sighed out, snuggling his head into the crook of the older’s neck. Mark rolled over slightly groaning when he moved his ass against the bed.

“Fuck, I’m going to be so sore. Hopefully I’m better by Monday.” Jinyoung laughed loudly at this, Mark following shortly after. The boys cuddled closely for a few moments more before putting shirts, and underwear back on to turn off the light. Jinyoung had asked him to sleep in the bed with him tonight, and Mark couldn’t help but oblige, since he had been so cute when he asked so sweetly. The two drifted off soon after, exhausted and sore from their day off huddled in one another’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why everyone keeps ending up in bathrooms to fuck around, but yay! Someone finally fucked!


	8. It's Hot Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I went on vacation and saw GOT7 perform! They were amazing, and at one point I literally became Bambam's y/n lmao. I was living my best life. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I kept getting stuck so it's not amazing, but it's important to propel the story forward.

When Youngjae woke up the next morning, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from reeling. Did all of that really happen? What were he and JB now? Did he want to have sex with him? WOULD he have sex with him? The boy had to literally hit his head a few times to snap out of it. He calmed down and poked his head slowly over the edge of his bed to sneak a look at the older boy below him and at the clock. It was only 7am and JB was still sound asleep in the bottom bunk, his lips lightly parted as he breathed deeply. Youngjae lightly moved himself out of the top bunk and clambered down the stairs quickly, trying not to fling himself from the room in a rush.

He cautiously shut the door behind himself and he marched straight to Mark’s bedroom. He had some questions and he knew the older would be able to help him, and definitely wouldn’t judge. Once he made his way across the apartment, he knocked lightly twice on the wooden door that led to Mark and Jackson’s room.

“Hyung?” He whispered out urgently, “Hyung, I need to talk to you please!” All Youngjae heard was a small groan coming from the other side of the door. Stepping forward he leaned into the door, turning the handle to open it slowly. Youngjae looked at both of the single beds noticing that only one was full. Jackson lay sprawled and shirtless atop his bed, his hands fisting the comforter as he lightly snored mouth agape. Youngjae tip toed forward and lightly poked his hyung’s exposed shoulder a few times to wake him.

“Jackson, hyung,” a low, drawn out groan was emitted from the older’s lips as he shifted over onto his back and cracked one eye open in annoyance.

“Mmph… what,” Jackson grumbled out in response.

“Where’s Mark hyung?” Youngjae replied, still speaking softly as to not further annoy the older. Youngjae figures he could have checked the bathrooms for the oldest boy, maybe he was showering. Being in such a rush to ask Mark about everything, he had completely forgotten to check the bathrooms, or even the kitchen for that matter.

“Huh?” Jackson turned on his side to face Mark’s empty bed, just now noticing that the boy never came back into their room. The last he had seen Mark, he was making some weird excuse about talking to Jinyoung and he honestly had gotten a bit of a weird vibe from his hurried excuses. Jackson sighed lightly before turning back to the younger above him, “Honestly? I’d check Jinyoung’s room. He was saying something about something important with Jinyoung last night,” he dismissed with a wave of his hand. “I don’t know; I’m not 100% sure,” he finished before turning back to face the wall and face planting himself into his pillow.

“Oh okay, thanks hyung!” Youngjae called out as he quickly retreated to the hallway and shut the door behind him. He turned and went back to the other side of the house, approaching Jinyoung’s room, passing his own. Not really focusing on what would cause Mark to be there, he bounded the rest of the way over to the door and quickly rapped his knuckles a few times before creaking the door open. Opening his mouth to call for his hyung, the words never left Youngjae as he observed the scene before him. Mark and Jinyoung were cuddled together on Jinyoung’s bed, their arms and legs tangled together. Youngjae could see both boys’ naked bodies carelessly covered by the strewn sheets and blankets. A heat rose up from Youngjae’ neck to settle in his cheeks, while his mouth was still open waiting to call out for his hyung. Mark’s body shifted slightly, and rolled out of Jinyoung’s loose embrace to directly face Youngjae, his eyes still closed. The younger froze and stared at the scene before deciding it’d probably be best to retreat.

As Youngjae turned to leave the room, his eyes still on the older, Mark yawned and stretched his arms high above his head before lightly running his hands through his hair. The older’s eyes opened slightly, only to get a full view of a very stiff, very red Youngjae looking back at him. It took Mark a few moments to realize what was happening. The older grabbed frantically for anything to completely cover his body, jostling Jinyoung in the process before turning back to the younger that stayed frozen in the same place at the door. Mark cleared his throat when he was finally fully covered, clutching the sheets to his chest. 

“Yes Youngjae?” Mark asked softly, clearing his throat, feigning as much normality as he could in this extremely awkward situation.

“Oh, I uh, I had… uh I had,” Youngjae mumbled, stumbling over his words, “I had a question, but it’s fine! It’s totally fine! I… I can ask later…” He rushed the last part out his voice lowering to a whisper as he quickly turned and shut the door forcefully behind himself. Mark slammed his head back on the bed in frustration, not noticing that Jinyoung was waking up.

“Good morning,” Jinyoung spoke softly next to Mark as he reached out and enveloped the older in his arms, snuggling close to his side.

“Youngjae just came in and saw us naked and cuddling,” Mark stated bluntly, causing the sleepy smile to drop from Jinyoung’s face.

“Wh-what?” Jinyoung asked, now fully awake as he pushed himself up on his elbows. “Excuse me?” He squeaked out eyes darting back and forth, looking Mark over, his expression begging for an explanation.

“Yeah. Don’t worry I’ll talk to him,” the older answered before sighing deeply, “think of some excuse.” 

Youngjae pressed his back against the door breathing deeply to calm himself. Okay, so Mark and Jinyoung were naked in bed, so what? Most of the boys showered together regularly and Youngjae had to admit that they seemed to be more open with one another than he was with them. Maybe Jinyoung just had a nightmare or something, no big deal. He continued to chant these things in his head as he walked the short distance back to his own room. Opening his door he tried to think of other things, like their schedule this week and what to eat for breakfast in order to calm himself down. He couldn’t help but to get a bit excited from the sight of the two older boys and he definitely didn’t need those thoughts in his head. Suddenly exhausted, Youngjae climbed back up into his bunk and settled back into his bed, wrapping himself up in a blanket cocoon, and drifting off into his own mind and then into sleep once more

\-------

Mark swiftly clambered out of bed and dressed himself after locating his clothes from the night before. He didn’t miss the opportunity to turn back around and place a chaste kiss to Jinyoung’s lips before darting out of his door fully clothed, leaving the younger to stare at his back with a confused expression. On his way back to the other side of the house where his room was located, he glanced at the kitchen clock noting it was barely 7:30 in the morning. Jackson would definitely still be asleep, so he wasn’t cautious when he opened the door to their shared room and quickly plopped down onto his own bed, eyes squinting shut in worry. What was he going to tell Youngjae? He knew how shy the younger was, so he wasn’t too horribly worried about him blabbing off to the others, except maybe JB…

Mark was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a deep voice cough and quickly clear his throat, directing his attention to the other side of the room. Jackson was propped up on one elbow, tilting his body to the side to face the older. Mark sat up and braced himself on his hands, eyes wide with shock. The younger was never awake this early unless absolutely necessary. 

“Uh Mark, good morning,” Jackson awkwardly cleared his throat a bit more before shifting his weight to sit himself on the edge of his bed. “So, where did you sleep last night?” It wasn’t that far out of the realm of imagination to find the other boys, save Youngjae, huddled up somewhere asleep together, but Mark’s weird behavior the night before led Jackson to believe that something was up. Jackson continued to stare awaiting an answer as Mark floundered, opening and closing his mouth as if he, himself, was also searching for the answer.

“Well, Jinyoung, he-“

“You know Youngjae was looking for you, did he find you?” At Jackson’s pointed look, Mark grew a bit shy. The older would be lying if he said the gaze wasn’t a bit intimidating, seeing as the awkwardness had now seeped out of Jackson’s face, replaced by a knowing smirk. When Youngjae left, Jackson wasn’t able to go back to sleep and found himself curious. He had just poked his head out of their room, staring down the long hallway through the kitchen to the other side of the small dorm in time to spot Youngjae quickly close the door in shock. Gaining some of his confidence back and assessing the situation, Mark also shifted to sit on his bed, mirroring Jackson.

“Yes, he found Jinyoung and I in bed together, why do you ask?” Mark quirked an eyebrow at the younger. Not being able to stop the picture of the two cozy in bed from crossing his mind, Jackson shifted to lean backwards, clearing his throat to buy some time to respond. He wanted the upper hand here, and preferably some answers.

“Well, he sure looked shocked coming out of the room this morning, basically slamming the door shut and all,” Jackson stood up from his spot on the bed, and crossed the small space to settle in front of his hyung. “I know it doesn’t take much to make him blush, but he seemed a little extra excited. If you know what I mean,” Jackson smirked again noting the small frown that settled on Mark’s face. You couldn’t miss the small tent that had been forming in Youngjae’s pants as he rushed off quickly back into his own room after the incident.

Giving up, Mark dropped his head into his hands, an exacerbated sigh leaving his lips. The older patted the empty space to his left on the bed, signaling for Jackson to sit down so he could finally explain. Once they had both settled, Mark dove into explaining the situation between Jinyoung and himself. Jackson had already caught them kissing once, so he wasn’t that surprised to be honest. When the story was finished Jackson felt himself more aroused than anything else, besides a bit sympathetic to poor, innocent Youngjae for having to get caught off guard like that. Jackson almost wishes he had made the younger stay here while he himself had gone and searched for Mark that morning.

“Well, that explains it then, and don’t worry I won’t tell anyone,” he added with a wink before standing up to curl back into his bed, “just let me join next time.” Adding the last part softly he turned over to face the wall. “Oh, and Youngjae had something he needed to ask you. Seemed pretty urgent,” Jackson grumbled the last part out before shutting his eyes, determined to get some extra sleep on their last day off. Mark sat on his bed thinking about what to tell to Youngjae, how to explain this to Jinyoung, and if Jackson’s offer was serious or not. He kind of hoped it was.

\-------

The day passed normally, Jinyoung couldn’t help but notice not only the awkward tension between Youngjae and himself, but also how flirty Jackson had been. He was used to Jackson’s incessant need for skinship, but the lingering stares and occasional wink were causing a knot to form in the pit of his stomach. He also hadn’t been able to speak to Mark since that morning, and he needed to know the best way to proceed in this situation. Jinyoung would be lying if he said he didn’t want to do that again as soon as possible, but they had to be more careful next time. 

Around lunch time as they gathered together, after ordering more take out, Bambam made a comment when Mark had lightly winced when he sat down. Youngjae went a deep shade of rosy pink, Jackson brought a hand up to cover his face muffling a laugh into a cough, and Mark and Jinyoung exchanged a quick look. The maknaes simply stared waiting for a response before Mark made some lame excuse about getting a bad leg cramp in the middle of the night and being sore.

“You should be drinking more water then, hyung. Also everyone should still be stretching even if we have a day off, right?” JB stated as he looked around at each of his members. As his eyes met Youngjae’s, the boy’s pretty flush was ever present on his cheeks, but this time instead of snapping his head away in embarrassment, the older was rewarded with a soft smile before he turned back to his food. JB smiled into his own food as he took a bite, thinking back to the night before and how far they had come. Hopefully he could continue to help Youngjae loosen up, maybe in more ways than one.

After finishing up a decidedly awkward lunch, Mark sought out Youngjae needing to have a conversation with the younger. Being blatantly ignored the whole morning didn’t stop Mark from cornering the younger in his room while JB was in the shower. The older shut the door lightly and turned to face Youngjae who had spun around from his spot at his desk. Thinking back to the last time they stood in this position and what the younger had been doing brought a smile to Mark’s face before he began talking.

“So Youngjae… this morning-”

“Oh, hyung it’s no big deal. I have nightmares all the time and I have to cuddle my plushies sometimes, so I totally get it. “ Mark smiled at how endearing and cute he could be.

“I know you saw that we were naked.” The bluntness of Mark’s statement caught Youngjae off guard, as he tried to formulate a response.

“I-I mean, well I mea- it’s hot! It’s reeaaaally hot, hyung so like I get it! Because it was hot you had to take off your clothes! You were hot! I mean, I’m not- I’m not saying you were like ATTRACTIVE hot,” Mark smirked as the younger continued to ramble, “ I mean you aren’t ugly either! Cause I mean- I mean you’re beautiful, but like…” Youngjae let out a sigh before staring at the floor, breaking eye contact from embarrassment. “It’s just… hot,” he murmured out with a shrug, the last part so quiet Mark wasn’t sure he had actually said anything.

“Youngjae, we’re all grownups it’s okay. I know sex is still confusing and probably kind of weird to you, but I wanted to clear the air,” the older started gently, “Jinyoung and I had sex.” A sharp gasp came from Youngjae’s mouth as he snapped his head back up to make eye contact with the older once again. Mark dejectedly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand before sighing. “I hadn’t really planned on telling so many people, or anyone for that fact, but after Jackson figured it out I realized I shouldn’t lie to you. You’re still so new to everything and I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea or be even more confused so…” he added the last part more to himself than to the younger.

“Mark I want to have sex,” Youngjae blurted out to the older before he could say anything more. He had to get those words out there or else he’d be too scared and never get any of his questions answered. Mark’s hand stopped rubbing his neck as he froze in shock. Had he heard the younger correctly?

“You want to what?” Youngjae rubbed his hands nervously together before quietly speaking.

“Please don’t make me say it again, hyung,” the younger’s puppy eyes assaulting Mark out of his stupor. How could someone look so cute when they talked about sex? Mark couldn’t help but be charmed by the younger.

“Okay, is that what you wanted to talk about this morning? You had more questions?” a genuine smile settled onto Mark’s face as he crossed to sit on JB’s bottom bunk and got comfortable. “You know I’m not super good with ‘straight’ sex, but I’ll help as much as I can.”

“That’s the thing,” Youngjae swallowed, stalling as he felt his hands go clammy, “I’m pretty sure I’m not straight?” He looked up into the older’s eyes tentatively, a look of curiosity, but mostly support on Mark’s face. “I mean, I guess I’m not completely sure, but I’ve really only ever been attracted in that way to guys…” Youngjae knew he was gay, but putting out there that he wasn’t sure helped him soften the blow of opening up to someone else. Made it seem less intense. Mark nodded thoughtfully before standing up and leaning over to hug Youngjae. Surprised by the sudden touch Youngjae hugged his hyung back softly before letting go. Mark straightened his back and went to sit down on the bunk again before addressing the younger after a moment.

“It’s fine to not know, labels can be confusing as hell anyways, but if that label helps you find your truth then that’s great too,” he offered the younger one a close lipped smile, ecstatic when he received one back in return after a few seconds. “Okay, ask me anything and everything!”

“Where do I buy lube?”

\------

Jaebum wrapped a towel around his waist before he trudged down the hallway to his room. Softly opening the door, he heard hushed voices coming from the other side. When he was greeted with the sight of Mark and Youngjae in deep conversation as they both sat on his bed, he couldn’t help but smile, hopeful that the younger was continuing to open up to the other members. Both sets of eyes found him and the moment was effectively ruined when Youngjae stood up in a rush, his back board straight as he squeaked out a hello, hiding his hands behind his back. Mark chuckled softly and leaned over to whisper something into the other’s ear before standing to leave. He lightly grabbed JB’s naked shoulder and squeezed before heading out the open door.

“Oh, hyung! I was just, uh, talking with Mark! Yup! That’s all! Bye!” His voice continued to increase in pitch the longer he spoke. As Youngjae rushed out the door as well, JB turned to watch him go, noting there was a small bottle clasped behind the boy’s back in his hands and he couldn’t help but to think he might know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, probably my least favorite chapter so far, but it was at a weird part where I had to end it here because there's not really a stopping point in the story for awhile. I kept getting stuck on this chapter for some reason, so even though not too much happened, and it's short, I hope you still sort of liked it!


	9. I Don't Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time!
> 
> ~enjoy~

Bambam and Yugyeom were back in their shared room that night talking about how weird everyone had been that day. Bambam noticed how his comment at lunch about Mark made most everyone at the table tense up besides Jackson who basically bursted out laughing. There was something up, and he would weasel it out of his hyungs if he had any say in it.

“Jackson hyung knows, I just KNOW he does,” Bambam muttered to Yugyeom who was messing around on his phone over on his own bed. The maknae only grunted in response, not offering any words. “I bet Mark went out and got laid.” At this proclamation, Yugyeom dropped his phone and turned his body to Bambam.

“You think?” Eyes wide with curiosity, a similar smirk on his face that Bambam also currently wore.

“Let’s get Jackson to tell us,” Yugyeom nodded wildly agreeing, before going over to join Bambam on his bed. Bambam pulled out his phone and sent Jackson a text that he was needed in their room ASAP and waited for the response. Placing his phone down and leaning back, Bambam felt Yugyeom’s large hand settle on his thigh and slowly trace its way up, and up until…

“Yah, Gyummie, not right now. We’re going to have company soon,” a pout spread across the youngest face as their eyes met.

“But it’s our last free night for awhile, and we’ll be too tired once we start rehearsals again tomorrow.” Bambam almost caved, sighing getting ready to say ‘fine’ before he heard his phone ping. He pulled away from the younger’s touch, eliciting an annoyed moan as he read the text excitedly. Jackson would be over in a few minutes after he got ready for bed.

“Okay, we have to be savvy about this in order to get him to talk,” Bambam wiggled his eyebrows. Beginning to scheme cheered Yugyeom up as he pulled himself up to settle on his knees, then leaning back onto his heels on the bed to plot with the slightly older boy. Just as soon as they had formulated what they would say and ask, a series of timed knocks sounded from the door. Bambam chuckled at the old knock he and the older had created in the past as the maknae scampered off the bed and ushered the older in.

“So what do you need me for Bammie?” Jackson questioned, strutting in and settling himself on Yugyeom’s bed facing the two younger boys.

“Well, we’re worried about Mark,” Bambam started as innocently as he possibly could, “and we wondered what we could do to help. Was the cramp that bad? He must have woken you up if he was in that much pain, right?” Bambam leaned forward quirking an eyebrow and Yugyeom nodded softly by his side. Jackson swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Even though he had spoken to Mark this morning about what all had gone down, he knew the older was telling Youngjae and wondered if word would spread fast among the boys. Jackson also knew that there was no way that the maknaes had pure intentions when it came to this questioning, Bambam’s eyes were practically oozing mischief and Yugyeom had to keep biting his lip to stop from smirking. Leaning forward to prop his elbows up on his knees, he fixed an unwavering stare at Bambam.

“What do you know?” Jackson asked his tone questioning and sharp. You could hear a pin drop between the three boys before Yugyeom excitedly elbowed Bambam, which quickly turned into excited shoving. Bambam’s eyes lit up at the realization that they were right and how easy it was to get information out of his hyung.

“I knew he got laid! I knew it!” A sharp shove from the youngest righted Bambam, “well, WE knew it!” A deep sigh vibrated in Jackson’s chest as he lowered his eyes.

“I mean if you paid enough attention, it was pretty obvious that he and Jinyoung had been-“

“What?”

Oh no.

Jackson and his big mouth again. Head snapping up, his gaze shifted anxiously back and forth between the two young boys and he knew immediately he had fucked up. Both of their mouths were agape with varying levels of shock. Yugyeom looked like he might pass out anytime soon as Bambam settled slowly into an accepting state.

“I mean you’re right I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised,” the second youngest murmured mostly to himself while Yugyeom still seemed to be reeling from the shock. 

“So, you mean you didn’t know that they had had sex?” the older whispered out, aghast at himself by what he had shared.

“Nope. But we know now, thanks hyung!” Bambam smiled brightly as Yugyeom finally shook himself out of his stupor.

“They really had sex? Wow.”

“Yeah I guess everyone in this house is horny for one another,” the oldest scoffed. At Jackson’s comment Yugyeom couldn’t help a smirk from once again breaking out on his face, his elbow digging into Bambam’s side as the slightly older tried to shake him off. Jackson may accidentally say a little too much from time to time, but he wasn’t stupid. He caught this exchange and decided to mess with the two youngest in return for their earlier probing.

“So what about you two then? Since everyone in this house is horny for everyone else,” the last part of his statement hung in the air. Both boys across from the older froze at the insinuation, exchanging a swift glance before turning back.

“Pssshhht no wayyy bro!” Yugyeom tried to, unsuccessfully, be nonchalant earning a quick punch to the gut from Bambam. The exchange that occurred before him, told Jackson exactly what he had been fishing for. At first he felt triumphant at finding out the maknaes’ secret, but the feeling quickly settled into dejectedness. Of course all of his members were extremely attractive and he had mostly exclusively been romantically attracted to women, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t slept with a man before. Jackson was far from shy and that transitioned into his sexual life as well, so the fact that none of his members seemed to go for him while they so obviously pined for one another put him off a bit.

“Well, that means I probably interrupted something then. I’ll leave you two to it,” he grumbled standing up from his place on the bed, dragging his feet to the door, trying and failing not to let sadness etch its way onto his face. Noting the quick change in his demeanor Bambam shifted forward and stood.

“Jackson,” the older’s hand paused, most of his way to the door now. Turning his head back around he spotted the looks of concern with a hint of something else carved into the two boys’ faces. He couldn’t place the other emotion, but it stirred something in his gut causing his cheeks to warm. Bambam crossed his way and reached behind the older to ease the door back shut, not breaking eye contact until he heard a soft click. They all looked and saw that Bambam had locked the door, even Bambam himself was surprised at his actions deciding to run on instinct rather than thought. Yugyeom sat on the bed observing the other two, curious to where this might lead. 

Bambam withdrew his hand from the doorknob to place it gently on Jackson’s shoulder before leaning slightly forward to rasp out something that Yugyeom could barely make out. It sounded like he was asking the older to join them for the night. The younger of the two grasped the other’s hand and led him back to Yugyeom’s bed before turning and crossing the small room to settle into the youngest lap. Bambam situated his long legs on either side of Yugyeom, his hand softly running up to linger on the center of his chest.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Yugyeom breathed out, stuttering as he felt the other’s hot breath on the side of his neck.

“Why? Do you want to stop?” He questioned the older of the two, bringing his lips close to his ear, lightly pressing them to the soft spot on his neck just under his jaw teasing. Instead of saying anything, Yugyeom answered by gripping the other’s hips harshly and pulling him to meet his crotch with his own, pressing a kiss onto his exposed collar bone. Bambam’s loose sweater was doing wonders for both Yugyeom and Jackson. The smooth skin easy to latch onto and suck on for Yugyeom, and the view was nothing shy of sexy for Jackson. The oldest was unable to keep still, the heel of his palm coming up to grind onto his quickly hardening cock at the sight of the two. He was a bit caught off guard, but Jackson was never one to shy down from any situation, sexual or not, so he sat back and prepared to enjoy the show.

Jackson saw the two maknaes go at it for awhile, their tongues not shying away from one another’s mouths, necks, and even one another’s ears occasionally. A soft whimper came from Bambam’s mouth as the youngest deftly nibbled on the shell of the slightly older’s ear after exploring it delicately with his tongue. Jackson couldn’t help the groan that slipped past his lips at the sound, becoming slightly impatient at the languid pace the two younger had set with each other.

“So do I have to sit here and watch you two make out, or will I actually get a show?” Yugyeom snapped his head up from Bambam’s ear, surprise evident on his face. With the blood rushing to Yugyeom’s needy arousal, he had all but forgotten that the older was still watching the other two. He quickly cleared his throat, a blush spreading on his cheeks and down his neck as he looked into the boy on his lap’s eyes, asking silently what to do next. Bambam stood up from his place on the youngest, slowly turning to face Jackson. Barely having time to note the tent in the other’s pants, Jackson was caught off guard with his pants and underwear being shucked to the ground in one go by the younger. Bambam sunk to the ground and looked up into his eyes, ignoring the oldest’s swollen cock next to his face to stare into his eyes before speaking.

“Tell me to stop if you want to, okay?” Jackson righted himself up after being caught a bit off balance by the hurried way he lost his pants. Before he even nodded he felt a hot, slick heat engulf him. The eldest’s head lolled back, his jaw going slack at the feeling of the other’s mouth. Bambam used his tongue to wrap around the head of his cock and sucked him into his mouth hollowing his cheeks before slowly sinking all the way down to press his nose into the hard abs of the older, his nose tickling at the hair there. Jackson reveled in the feeling of begin sucked off for the first time in so long, trying to hold himself from bucking up into the mouth before him. He looked up intending to get a glimpse at what was happening before him, but catching the eyes of the youngest instead who still sat on the bed opposite of him.

Yugyeom had pulled his length out of his athletic shorts and was quickly stroking himself, his jaw slack taking in the sight before him. When their eyes met Jackson couldn’t help the moan and thrust of his hips into the boy’s mouth. The whole scene was so erotic and Jackson didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky to be able to experience something like this. After feeling the younger try and suck Jackson dry for a minute more, he gently reached down to wrap his hands in the other’s hair. He softly retracted himself from the mouth of the other before running his thumb over his spit slicked lips. Bambam looked up at him panting, pupils blown wide, and lips furiously red. The site was absolutely sinful, but Jackson was anything but selfish.

“Don’t neglect our poor maknae now,” the older rasped out, before sticking his thumb into Bambam’s mouth. When the younger took it greedily and sucked, running his tongue over the pad of his finger, Jackson motioned Yugyeom to join him on the bed. The oldest in the room and the youngest settled next to one another both pairs of pants around their ankles and cocks at attention. Bambam took turns, this time starting with Yugyeom, taking both cocks expertly, his long thin fingers wrapped around the other in the meantime. He switched his mouth back and forth alternating licks to shafts, soft sucks to sensitive balls, and experienced flicks of his wrists to both slick lengths. Somewhere between all of this Jackson leaned to the youngest next to him, tilting his chin with his hand to meet their lips. Yugyeom was panting so intently with his cock in Bambam’s mouth, the older easily slipped his tongue past the other’s lips to explore. After kissing the youngest intently, he retracted leaning down to hook his hands underneath Bambam’s arms, hoisting him off the youngest. Yugyeom let out a wine before Jackson turned to him tsking.

“We have to take care of Bammie too,” a wink following his words before he stood to bring Bambam onto the center of the bed. Yugyeom shifted towards the head of the bed still on the edge while Jackson climbed over the other he laid beneath himself. Bambam preened from the attention he was now receiving as Jackson pressed sloppy kisses down the side of his neck and his rough hands ran up underneath his sweater. Swiftly ridding the younger of his sweater the oldest kissed farther down the boy’s body stopping only to softly tease both nipples, lapping at the sensitive skin of both. Yugyeom shifted himself to lean against of the head of the bed, propping pillows up behind him before maneuvering Bambam’s head to settle in his lap.

Kisses continued to be pressed downwards on Bambam’s body by his hyung until his sweatpants were removed, soft material replaced by greedy, rough hands. He could feel big hands assault him from above and below, and the stimulation was almost too much. Yugyeom showered his torso and nipples with attention as his bright pink cock was stroked by Jackson below him. Bambam’s eyes closed savoring the feeling before he felt hot breath tickle the small swell of his ass cheeks. Before he even had the chance to open his eyes, he felt Jackson’s hot wet tongue press against him, not bothering to start slow. Lapping his clenching hole, Bambam grabbed the bed sheets roughly, groaning and grinding into the older’s open mouth. 

Jackson speared the boy open on his tongue, relishing in the high pitched moans he was receiving. It had been awhile since he had done this, and the obvious enjoyment in Bambam’s voice spurred him on, wrapping his hands around the boy’s thighs and spreading them wider to gain better access. Bambam shifted slightly to the side of Yugyeom’s lap to take his still hard cock into his mouth once more, refusing to neglect either of the boys. Jackson pulled his tongue out of the boy to quickly take his length all the way in one go, before sucking back up to the top and pulling off it with a pop. A groan was heard from the bed above him before the oldest propped himself up on his elbows.

“So, where do we go from here?” Jackson quickly attacked the elephant in the room with one sentence. The oldest didn’t want to press the boys in case they were uncomfortable, or weren’t looking to go that far. He also didn’t know how far the two of them had gone together, so he was being extra careful not to overstep boundaries. Bambam stopped sucking the youngest off to meet his eyes.

“I’m fine with going further, what about you Gyummie?” The older’s tone growing soft when he mentioned the maknaes name. Yugyeom was obviously hesitant. Bambam and he had basically gone all the way before, but never like this. He wanted it though so he didn’t let his nervousness hold him back as he quickly nodded in response to the older’s statement. Jackson shifted back to the edge of the bed watching as the other two moved to get more comfortable, drawers opening before lube and condoms appeared next to them. He knew he was the third party in the equation so the oldest was content to watch for the time being.

Bambam’s head sat against the pillows of Yugyeom’s bed before a soft popping noise came from the small bottle the two had gotten from the drawer. A few wet squelches came from the youngest’s hands as he warmed up the lube and settled in between Bambam’s thighs. Jackson moved so he could have a better view, stroking himself and watching attentively for now. 

Feeling Yugyeom’s thick fingers open Bambam was something he didn’t think he could ever tire of. He started off with two this time instead of one, and softly sank into him, curling upwards searching for his prostate. Two became three, and the soft strokes became hard as Bambam arched upwards every time he hit that bundle of nerves inside him. The next thing he knew, a soft snap of rubber came from above him before something thick prodded at his entrance. Snapping his eyes open, he met Jackson’s fierce gaze, hand stilled on his cock as Yugyeom slowly inched into the boy. Bambam locked his eyes on his hyung, his mouth parted in a silent moan, refusing to look away. Seeing his hyung pump his length harder than he had before as the youngest entered him turned him on even more, his own length twitching in silent protest, craving to be touched. 

Yugyeom soon sped up, setting a moderate pace as he entered other’s tight hole, the sound of their thighs slapping reverberating throughout the room. Bambam at a loss for words, opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, trying to signal to Jackson that he craved his cock too. It didn’t take much prompting for the other to shift over and quickly stick his length into the boy’s mouth. Sucking hard up and down, he couldn’t help but revel in the feeling of being filled from both ends. If Bambam wasn’t careful, he could definitely see himself becoming addicted to this feeling. 

Seeing his hyung suck off his other hyung as he fucked into him, spurred Yugyeom forward, picking up his pace. He was almost concerned that he might give Bambam bruises where his thighs met the others because of the strength he now had behind each thrust. Shifting slightly forward, Yugyeom knew he had hit the jackpot when the other arched off the bed, Jackson’s cock slipping from his lips as he cried out. His eyes were screwed shut, mouth agape as the youngest continued his torment on the older. Hitting again and again and again in the same spot, bringing the closer to release. 

Bambam took the older back into his mouth as he felt a tight heat gather in his lower abdomen, by Jackson’s stuttered thrusts every few sucks he knew the older was also close. It took only a few more correctly placed thrusts from Yugyeom before Bambam was spilling all over himself and crying out, releasing the other from his mouth once more. Jackson quickly grabbed himself and stroked his cock hard before coming quickly after the younger, aiming for his chest. The strength sapped from the older as the maknae continued to pump viciously forwards into Bambam. 

“Almost there Bammie,” the maknae gasped out between stuttering thrust. Bambam only whined in response, quickly becoming over stimulated. A few more plunges deep into his hyung and Yugyeom was curling forward, forehead resting against the older’s chest, as he spilled inside him. He rested there, catching his breath before slowly retracting with a wet sound from the other. They all shifted to lounge on their backs together, panting softly for a few minutes before inevitably getting up to clean one another off. 

After grabbing a towel that seemed clean that was tossed on a chair in the corner, Jackson returned to Bambam, wiping the younger’s chest off where he had came. The youngest had also stood up tossing the condom into their waste basket and ran his hand through his sweaty hair before plopping back down onto Bambam’s bed across from the other two. Bambam curled up and pulled Jackson to himself craving the attention, the older snickering in response.

“Why is everyone in this group so damn horny?” Jackson laughed out, causing the younger two to join in with their own laughter shortly after.

“I’m not sure, but I’m not complaining,” Bambam mumbled into the older’s chest before sighing deeply.

\-------

After his conversation with Mark, Youngjae was feeling extra confident when it came to situations including sex and specifically… Jaebum hyung. After hurrying out of his room earlier that day, he followed Mark around for what seemed to be the rest of the day, assaulting him with sex questions whenever one came to mind. He felt much more confident now, and wanted to try some of the fun things Mark had mentioned on JB. Specifically this funny thing called a blowjob. Now, Youngjae wasn’t stupid and knew what a blowjob was, he just didn’t why you called it a BLOW job when virtually no blowing occurred. Mark briefly explained the process in detail throughout the day and Youngjae honestly felt confident. He was so sensitive, so it might be better to get experience this way instead by pleasuring someone else. He also couldn’t deny that his want and need to touch his hyung was overflowing. So when it was almost time for bed, he waited in their shared room pacing back and forth with anxiety. 

He chewed on his thumb nail as he thought back over what Mark had said. Eye contact, spit, slow, and be careful not to gag. Mark had gone on a tangent saying that sometimes the gagging noises could be sexy, but advised against it since it would be Youngjae’s first time doing such things. He didn’t want the younger to accidentally cause himself to get sick and traumatize himself from the experience as a whole. Youngjae shuddered at the thought, nervousness enveloping him. Their door opened and JB entered yawning and stretching his arms straight above his head. Pausing his pacing to stare at the older, his thumb lodged in his mouth, Youngjae steeled his resolve. He could do this. He WOULD do this. 

Before JB could even utter a hello, confusion settled on his face at the weird vibe coming from the younger. Youngjae rushed passed him closing the door before he turned around to point at his hyung, his hand only shaking slightly.

“Y-you,” Youngjae stuttered out. Mark had said directness and confidence was sexy, and he was trying so hard, but couldn’t help his nerves from seeping forward. JB had turned his head to follow the other, raising his eyebrows as he lifted a hand to slowly point at himself.

“Me?” 

Youngjae gulped before lowering his hand and grabbing the older’s hands, directing him over to the bottom bunk. Before JB had time to question again, the younger pressed onto his shoulders, causing him to drop down, to sit on the bed. Youngjae had already made sure the desk chair was far away, and a blanket was on the floor where his knees would be, per Mark’s suggestion. JB hadn’t noticed this at all, so when Youngjae dropped to his knees on the soft fuzzy blanket usually kept on the couch between the older’s legs, he was more puzzled than anything. 

Before he could chicken out, the younger quickly grabbed his hyung’s pants at the waistband and tried to pull them down. Since JB had been caught off guard, and honestly still didn’t know what was happening, he fell backwards hitting his head hard against his mattress losing his balance when they were tugged off him. He reached up and rubbed his head, still confused and not processing what was happening, raising himself on his right elbow trying to figure it all out. Youngjae struggled with his hyung’s sweatpants, trying to get them all the way down before sitting back up and placing his hands on either side of JB looking at the older’s crotch. A look of absolute confusion and slightly of hurt came across his face noting his hyung wasn’t hard. Was he already doing it wrong?

When JB finally got his bearings about him and realized what Youngjae was trying to do, he blushed profusely. He could tell the other was confused by his flaccid dick and leaned down to angle the other’s chin upwards, connecting their eyes and attempting damage control.

“You just caught me off guard is all. Trust me, I find you very attractive,” the older whispered out, trying to soothe the other, noting how stressed he was. He knew that Youngjae was really putting himself out there, trying to do something like this, so if he could help at all he would. The younger felt like such an easy book to read as he swallowed harshly before breaking eye contact with JB and reaching between them to wrap his hand softly around his hyung. 

Remember to do it softly, Youngjae thought to himself repeatedly as he began to stroke the other. Mark said it’s better to be too soft than too hard and accidentally hurt the other. Youngjae leaned forward and stuck his tongue out and pressed it onto the still soft head of the other’s dick, rubbing it lightly back and forth. His hand easily enveloped his hyung while he wasn’t hard, but that soon changed as he heard the familiar deep grunt from the boy above him. The younger’s eyes widened as he felt the older shift slightly beneath his tongue and in his grasp, becoming harder. Continuing to lick back and forth on the head and moving his hand softly as the other grew, Youngjae remembered to look up into the other’s eyes.

Mark had said once he felt comfortable, he should put the length fully in his mouth and put his tongue flat underneath because ‘teeth did not feel good.’ So he tried to do just that, confidence filling him at JB hyung’s reaction thus far. He slowly sunk down onto the other’s length, tongue as flat as possible, his hand still. JB looked down through hooded eyelids watching the younger boy who he couldn’t keep out of his thoughts. It was obvious for several reasons that this was the first blowjob he had given, but what really turned JB on was the other’s confidence and willingness to please him. He refused to miss a second of his now hard cock entering the boy’s soft, wet mouth. Those beautiful, soft and constantly flushed cheeks slightly sucked in, dark pupils meeting his own causing the older to feel like he could come within just a few minutes. Youngjae continued to slowly lower himself down onto his cock. After a couple seconds he could have sworn he had taken almost the whole thing by now, but his hand still gripping his hyung at the base told him differently. The younger couldn’t believe he had forgotten just how big his hyung was.

“You look so pretty, Youngjae. Taking hyung so well,” JB rasped out, head rolling to the side, refusing to tear his gaze away for even a second, afraid to miss it. Spurred forward by the compliment, he brashly shoved his mouth as far down in one go as he could. The younger knew it was a bad idea when the head of his hyung’s cock nudged the back of his throat causing him to gag deeply. Mark had warned him about gagging, but he didn’t know it could feel this uncomfortable. Retracting in shock, Youngjae accidentally closed his mouth down in self defense worried about gagging himself further and not thinking of the repercussions. 

He hadn’t realized he’d reeled his tongue back to its normal spot in his mouth before his teeth rapidly closed downward, effectively chomping on his hyung’s cock. He sat back on his heels jumping at the pained gasp that left JB’s mouth. He had bit his cock. He fucking bit it. Youngjae apprehensively raised his gaze to look at his hyung’s face to gage the damage. Jaebum’s mouth was agape, his brow furrowed in pain with his hand lightly cupping his briskly softening length. Nausea curled in the pit of the younger’s stomach. He knew he should have never tried something like this. His hands came up to encompass his face, hiding the best he could.

“I’m so sorry, hyung! I’m so, so sorry!” The younger cried out shaking his hidden face back and forth behind his hands.

“It’s… ahhh, it’s okay,” JB tried to reassure the younger the best he could in his current state, hissing through his teeth trying to breathe through the pain. However, Youngjae promptly stood up after a beat and ran out of the room slamming the door behind himself, ears blazing. After a few moments of collecting himself JB flopped backwards rubbing a hand over his face out of frustration. What the hell had just happened? The whole situation was threatening to give JB whiplash from how quickly the mood kept changing. However, he knew the younger was very sensitive when it came to sexual things, so he hoped this wouldn’t ruin the progress they had made. It would probably be best not to follow him for now, also he wasn’t sure if he could stand up just yet.

Tentatively, he raised his sweatpants back up and tucked himself back into his underwear before settling onto his bed, sighing deeply. One step forward, two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Youngjae, he just wants to please but he really doesn't know what he's doing :( <3


	10. Come and Be My Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae learns a lesson taught by none other than Mark himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Did you miss me?~

 

Youngjae quickly scurried down the hall, through the living room, past a very flustered Jinyoung who sat sipping tea, and only stopped once he was outside Mark and Jackson’s door. He stood silently, breathing heavily. Staring at the handle to their room he thought back to what had just happened. Mark had warned him to be careful, not to hurt whoever he was blowing, and that teeth did NOT feel good. And what had Youngjae done? He bit his damn dick.

He quickly pounded the palms of his hands against his forehead a few times as he relived the last twenty minutes. How Jaebum had gone from so unbelievably sexy, the image of him being pleased by Youngjae to being immediately in pain. _Stupid stupid stupid!_

Youngjae took a few deep breaths before knocking on Mark and Jackson’s door. Best case scenario, he could just sleep in here tonight, no questions asked. Worst case scenario, they both figured out what he had been up to and that he was sucking off their leader and ended up chomping down on his boner. Youngjae shuddered in embarrassment at the thought. A soft ‘come in’ echoed from the other side of the door after a few moments.

Youngjae pulled himself far enough out of his thoughts to slowly open the door. Mark was leaning on his bed, propped up on his side, book in hand. Youngjae gazed around the room noticing he was alone with Jackson nowhere in sight. When the older looked up, he met Youngjae’s gaze. He immediately noticed the flush stuck to the younger’s neck and cheeks, while the tips of his ears looked like they had to have been burning. Mark sat up fully, a dull ache going up his bottom that he ignored, before setting his book on the bedside table next to them.

“Youngjae? What’s up?” Mark started tentatively. He knew the younger had been going through a lot recently. He figured Youngjae had been seeing someone since the porn incident, and now all the sex questions that had been thrown his way only made him believe it further. It made Mark happy though that the younger felt he could share some of his private life with him.

Youngjae shifted his weight from left to right and back again before he gathered his hands in front of his body, quietly twiddling his thumbs staying silent. Mark sighed and patted the empty spot on the bed next to him garnering Youngjae’s attention from where he had been staring at the floor. The younger slowly waddled over to Mark’s bed after shutting the door behind him and sat next to him while sighing loudly. Youngjae’s hands came up and covered his face before he wailed loudly and slammed his head back onto the bed, legs still dangling over the edge.

Mark’s eyes widened in surprise at the rare outburst from the younger. Besides being loud as hell when he warmed up his voice and the occasional booming laughter, he was still very timid overall. So hearing his voice sound so whiny and loud made Mark almost break out into laughter.

He couldn’t hold the smirk back from his face as he turned and leaned on his elbows, getting closer to Youngjae on his bed.

“What haaappeneed,” Mark singsonged jovially at the other earning a low groan of annoyance.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” The question came out muffled behind the other’s hands that were still covering his face. Mark arched an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Can I please?” Mark laid on his stomach next to Youngjae, hands coming up to support his chin smirk still in place.

“But why, Youngjae?”

“Hyyyuung,” he whined out, lightly stomping his feet on the floor and rubbing his hands all over his face. Mark couldn’t deny that the bratty behavior was pretty damn cute. Mark gently reached over and pried one hand off his face and quickly followed with the other.

When Youngjae didn’t move to cover his face again but instead turned his head to lock eyes with Mark, he noticed a soft shine of wetness forming in the younger’s eyes.

“Aw baby, what’s wrong?” Youngjae would normally recoil at the term of endearment, but he was so utterly humiliated he couldn’t help but reach over and burry his head in the crook of Mark’s neck instead. Youngjae’s chest lifted with a shaky inhale and then he exhaled onto Mark’s neck, causing goose bumps to rise on the older before nuzzling deeper and sniffling.

Mark’s thoughts began to spin as he shifted them on his bed and wrapped the younger completely in his embrace. Something had to be really, really wrong. Did something happen with his family? Did someone out him? Was he sick? Was he dying??? His thoughts began to spiral before he heard a soft murmur into his neck. Mark couldn’t pick out exactly what he was saying though, as the whisper had barely even been there.

“What, Youngjae?” The younger nuzzled into his neck with one more small sniffle, clinging to the older tightly.

“I… I just….”

“It’s okay, you can tell me anything, remember?” Mark’s heart was thundering in his chest, the worst possibilities flashing through his mind.

“I bit hyung’s dick.” Mark froze. The first thing he felt was relief, then confusion because who was he talking about, and then…. Amusement. He tried really hard to stifle any laughter or even a smile from breaking out, but he was so overwhelmed that it was nothing serious he couldn’t help a few chuckles from slipping out of his mouth.

“Hyung, it’s not funny,” Youngjae pulled back from his neck to pout up at the older. Mark couldn’t help but to coo and gently pinch the younger’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh, I was just scared that it was something really serious.”

“This is serious!” Mark chuckled again lightly at Youngjae’s outburst before collecting himself. Youngjae retracted his grip on Mark and leaned back up to sit on the edge of his bed again, dropping his face into his hands to continue to pout. Sitting up next to the younger, Mark lightly rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

“Want to talk about it? What happened?”

“It was just… I gagged, it was too big. I got scared, and I- and… and I… y’know,” Youngjae rubbed his hands across his face, the tips of his ears still a fiery red. Mark continued to rub the younger’s back, mind racing. Because even though Youngjae was absolutely adorable and he was relieved it was nothing too serious, he knew Youngjae hadn’t left the dorm after they had had their gay birds and the bees talk. Which means this had to have happened with one of the members.

“Youngjae.” The younger looked up through his hands to Mark’s suddenly serious face.

“Yes, hyung?”

“Who’s dick were you sucking?” It seems like Youngjae hadn’t thought this far ahead or assumed Mark wouldn’t ask, because the look of shock that spread across the other’s face was very apparent.

“Oh, I just… I was out and-“

“No you weren’t. We were together almost the whole day today, I know you didn’t leave,” Mark sighed softly still rubbing the younger’s back. “It’s okay, I can keep secrets, I won’t tell. Promise.” Youngjae released a very shaky sigh.

“Promise?” Mark nodded his head simply in return, giving the younger his full attention. Youngjae fidgeted with his hands in his lap for a few moments before leaning his head backwards all the way and squeezing his eyes shut.

“It was Jaebum hyung.”

Mark eyes widened slightly, his mouth popping open in a small ‘o’ shape. He sat there thinking back to everything. It made sense. The two did have an attachment and Youngjae had usually always seemed the most comfortable around the leader. The longer Mark sat and thought about all the instances that should have given it away, the more restless Youngjae was becoming. When the older finally processed it all and noticed how uncomfortable the other was, he couldn’t stop himself from making a joke.

“Well, is his dick nice?” Youngjae gasped and shot straight up, head turned to look at Mark. Taking in the other’s devious smirk and suggestive eyebrow raise only brought more of a flush to the younger’s cheeks if possible.

“Hyung!” Youngjae cleared his throat when his voice came out as a small squeak.

“Well is it?” Swallowing deeply, the younger looked up to meet Mark’s eyes again. When he spoke his voice was so soft and small.

“It’s big…” Mark’s smirk lessened, a genuine smile taking its place at the other’s openness.

“You can talk to me about this stuff. It’s fine Youngjae, I genuinely love that you feel like you can trust me with these things.” Mark received a soft smile in return from the younger. They both scooted back and propped themselves against Mark’s pillows and headboard. Mark began to quiz him about what had happened, prompting the younger to speak every time he clammed up due to embarrassment. Mark continued to reassure him that it was natural and normal to have these feelings and thoughts and to make mistakes the first time you try things, which only reaffirmed Youngjae’s thoughts that coming to Mark was always the right answer.

“Sounds like you might have a bit of a praise kink, Jae,” Youngjae tilted his head at Mark’s remark. He had just finished explaining the whole situation in detail from start to finish.

“What does that mean?” Mark stretched his arms above his head before plopping them down on either side of himself.

“What I mean is,” Mark takes a deep breath before continuing, tilting his head to match Youngjae’s, “ it seems like you like hearing when you’re doing a good job and how pretty you are when you’re taking a dick.” Mark shrugs nonchalantly, but Youngjae can’t help the way the words his hyung said make blood rush straight to his cheeks and to somewhere… lower.

“I mean,” the younger starts out tentatively, “wouldn’t most people like to hear they’re doing a good job?” His voice comes out soft as he avoids eye contact.

“Of course! But it’s one thing to enjoy hearing it and another thing when it spurs you on to the point where you try to shove an entire monster cock into your throat the first time you’ve ever given a blowjob.” Youngjae sputters out, hands flying up to tug on his ears as they begin to burn bright red anew. Mark loves teasing the younger, but he also knows he’s right and the way Youngjae is cutely trying to deny it and hide from him only spurs the older on further.

Mark shifts onto his side, his back facing the room while his front faces Youngjae. He props himself up with his left hand underneath his chin as he leans closer to him. Youngjae stops rubbing his ears only to look at Mark, noticing their close proximity and how the energy in the room has shifted slightly.

“I really… I don’t think I have this kink thing…” The older just hums in response, tilting his head further into his own hand. He gently reaches his right hand out and brushes the fringe from the younger’s forehead even though it wasn’t in the way or out of place at all.

“Hm, maybe you don’t,” the older comments slowly, still playing with the boy’s fringe. “I just pegged you for someone who loves being a good boy to his hyungs.” Youngjae swallows, confused as to where he’s going with this.

“Well, I-I always want to be a g-good dongsaeng,” he whispers out, entranced at the way Mark’s tongue lightly licks across his bottom lip.

“And you are Jae,” his hand ruffles Youngjae’s hair and he locks his gaze onto the other, “Such a good dongsaeng for your hyungs. And a good hyung for Bammie and Gyummie too.” Youngjae squeezes his thighs together, shifting uncomfortably while trying to hide his quickly hardening dick. He almost misses the glint in Mark’s eyes when he flickers his gaze down and catches Youngjae in the act.

“I bet you looked so pretty around Jaebum’s cock, didn’t you baby?” Mark’s hand stills in the younger’s hair, gripping the strands gently barely tugging on them to stop Youngjae from looking away, the other’s hands tightly clasped and resting on top of his lap. “That pretty pink flush of yours spread all over your cheeks. Such a cutie,” Mark cooed letting his hand trace down the side of his jaw lightly.

Youngjae had become breathless before quickly realizing he was fully hard now. His breathing came out in short and fast gasps, which he tried to stop by breathing only through his nose which honest to god only made him louder.

Mark retracted his hand from Youngjae’s face and sat back up properly, sitting criss crossed before smiling.

“I knew it,” Mark said. When Youngjae finally looked back up at him his expression didn’t seem mocking, it just looked like the older was trying to get him to realize it himself. Damn he was good and Mark was definitely right. Youngjae could not deny that the praise had done things to him, things which they both awkwardly shifted their gaze to now.

“Sorry…” Youngjae mumbled out, addressing his obvious boner. Mark didn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest, but Youngjae couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed.

“Listen, Youngjae, I don’t want to push past any limits and make you feel uncomfortable,” the younger tensed up at his words already, worried to see where the older would go, “BUT if you want some lessons. I could help.” Youngjae blinked slowly up at Mark. “Like I could help… with that.”

Mark was pointing, and when he followed his finger, it was directed right at Youngjae’s crotch.

Oh.

Mark could… help him.

“How would… how would you help me?” Mark shifted slightly back and forth, almost appearing to be slightly awkward which he thought the older could never be.

“Well what I mean is, right now I could help it go away, but I could also help you a bit with your technique. Hands on training if you will. Literally.” Mark had chuckled at his own lame joke while Youngjae continued to be embarrassed.

Youngjae wondered if he’d ever feel comfortable with these types of situations and conversations. He felt like such an amateur when it came to these things, but then again… he was.

“You can absolutely say no. I just figured I could show you the ropes, and help you see what went wrong.” Mark looked very serious, smile gone as he wanted to convey that Youngjae could say no at anytime. “If you want, we can just get ready for bed and go to sleep.”

At the thought Youngjae rapidly shook his head. Mark arched an eyebrow in response, damn that stupid eyebrow. He hadn’t meant to respond so quickly when his hyung suggested he basically blow him, but the thought was enticing to say the least… and he really, really wanted to be able to please JB hyung or anyone else in the future.

“I want you to help me.” Youngjae was surprised his voice didn’t waver and was loud enough to actually be heard. Mark smiled then tilted his head slightly before gently climbing over to straddle Youngjae’s closed legs.

“Jae, that’s not how good boys ask,” Mark spoke out softly, a smile gracing his features while gently grabbing either of the younger’s wrists and prying them away from hiding the tent in his pants. Youngjae couldn’t help but to gasp at Mark’s words. Mark rubbed light circles into both of the younger’s wrists and scooted closer to him on his knees. “Jae, is it okay if I kiss you?”

Youngjae nodded, his lids already half closed. Mark was so pretty, and he felt like he was in heaven as his hyung leaned forwards to press a soft kiss to his lips. Mark rested his lips gently on the other, not moving to deepen anything just yet and pulled away after a few seconds humming softly.

Mark knew to be gentle with the boy, and he absolutely wanted to be too. He wanted to take care of Youngjae, have him squirming in pleasure underneath him. He wanted Youngjae to know he could trust him fully and wholeheartedly. So Mark pressed a soft kiss to the other’s cheek before leaning downwards and pressing a just as soft one to the side of his neck too.

Leaning back and sitting his ass on Youngjae’s crotch wiggling lightly, he saw the other’s eyes widen, threatening to pop out of his head. Mark couldn’t help but to laugh at the image.

“Don’t worry Jae, I’m not going to make you fuck me or anything.” Mark could see the relief flood over his face. “I’m going to be very gentle, I promise.” He smiled again at the younger before scooting back off his lap and edging back on the bed in order to be able to get access to his length.

As Mark edged his face closer to Youngjae’s drawstring on his pj pants, he finally let go of the soft hold he’d had on the boy’s wrists. As soon as he dropped them, he saw the younger’s hands grasp at the bed sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. Mark placed soft kisses to the small bulge in the younger’s pants while rubbing slow circles with his thumbs into his hipbones. Youngjae’s head leaned back against the headboard as he tried to swallow a loud groan. Pushing himself onto his elbows Mark tsked.

“Youngjae, you have to watch. I’m also trying to teach you remember?” The soft scolding tone caused Youngjae to whip his head back down just in time to see Mark begin to untie his drawstring, before slowly lowering his pants and boxers all in one go to settle around the tops of his thighs. The whole time Mark had only briefly glanced down, trying to maintain as much eye contact as possible. Youngjae shuddered when his small length was warmed by the elder’s breath who was now placing kisses on his actual dick.

“Teasing can definitely be fun, like these little kisses.” He punctuated with a wet kiss to the top of Youngjae’s dick leaking precum. “And confidence. Remember I told you? Confidence and eye contact too.” When Mark said eye contact, his gaze snapped up as one hand grabbed the base of Youngjae’s cock to slowly guide it into his mouth. Mark looked up at Youngjae through his eyelashes as he sank fully down all the way onto the younger’s cock.

A gargled moan left Youngjae’s lips, as he threw his head backwards again, before remembering to watch. He let his head roll to the side, his neck completely relaxed as he panted, watching his hyung. Youngjae had never felt anything so intense and even though Mark was being very slow and careful with him, he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to cum. Mark knew this though, so he tried to be as thorough with his lesson as possible.

Mark slowly pulled his mouth back up Youngjae while sucking his cheeks in, creating a suction around his cock and stopping on the head to bob a few times where he was most sensitive. Youngjae practically cried at the sensations, his eyes screwing up as he tried to continue watching. Before Youngjae could come after an embarrassingly short amount of time, Mark released him and circled his hand, squeezing hard at the base of his dick. The younger broke out in deep gasps at the sensation of the pressure. It felt amazing, but it also effectively stopped him from almost cumming right then and there.

“See, when I grab here it helps stave off cumming too soon, and since I still have to teach you a few things,” Mark lapped at the underside of younger’s cock, tongue pressed firmly while he continued to grip him tightly. Youngjae was squirming, his hold on the bed sheets the only thing grounding him.

“Hyung, please,” he whined out sounding embarrassingly needy to his own ears. Mark pouted as he mouthed at the head of Youngjae’s cock again, eyes locked on his.

“What baby boy? What do you need?” He asked before licking slowly up and down Youngjae once more. “See, the head is the most sensitive that’s why when I do this,” Mark sucked again in that delicious way at the top, hollowing his cheeks in a way that had Youngjae writhing for a release, “it feels so good.” Mark finished, pulling back and finally letting go of his harsh grip on the base of his cock.

Youngjae shuddered at the absence of the pressure, lightly thrusting his hips upwards to meet nothing but air. He continued to whimper as Mark gently eased his hips back down onto the bed to stop him from squirming so much.

“Never be afraid of really just pressing your tongue against it hard. It’s soft, so it won’t hurt no matter how much pressure you apply as long as it’s flat.” Mark demonstrated what he had done earlier, with his tongue stuck completely out of his open mouth laving at the underside of his cock.

“Hyung please, I can’t, I’ll-“

“I know, baby.” Mark muttered onto his dick before lowering himself down all the way to the base again, his hands pressing Youngjae into the bed so that he couldn’t thrust up and gag the older. Without Mark helping him hold off his orgasm, Youngjae knew it was only a matter of moments before he spilled down the other’s throat. So when Mark began pumping his cock in and out of his mouth humming slightly to send vibrations up his length, he knew he was a goner.

His right hand came up quickly to dig into Mark’s shoulder, trying to grasp onto anything as Youngjae came the hardest he ever had. His eyes shutting so tight that instead of black all he could see was white as he spasmed lightly in Mark’s hold, thrusting as much as the other’s harsh grip would allow him to. He honestly couldn’t believe how long he sat there cumming for; but once he was spent he sunk into the pillows and bed sheets around him, more tired than he was even after their dance practices.

Finally opening his eyes, he met Mark’s stare as he wiped some of what had to be Youngjae’s come from the corner of his lips before sticking his finger back in his mouth and swallowing it. Youngjae’s eyes went wide at the spectacle which made Mark laugh out.

“Last thing, and an important one at that. It’s all about the show, especially blowjobs. It’s important to feel comfortable and it should be an experience together, but riling one another up by putting on a performance… that’s where the fun lies.” Youngjae just nodded tiredly in response as Mark inched his way up and kissed the younger’s check as he took his face in both of his hands.

“How was it? Did you learn anything?”

“I learned a lot, hyung I just… thank you.” The last words came out as a murmur as embarrassment set back in. Mark hummed lightly before ruffling the other’s hair. He didn’t want to push the younger, so he refrained from asking him to help with his own boner. Also, Mark could tell Youngjae was exhausted and he had hearts in his eyes looking at the boy already starting to drift off to sleep in his bed.

Mark finally pulled Youngjae out of bed so that they could get ready together, before snuggling up for the night under his covers. When the lights were off and Mark was cuddled up to the younger’s back, Youngjae spoke up after realizing how quiet it was in the room.

“Mark hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s Jackson hyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 200 Kudos? Wow I'm seriously in shock, thank you all! I had been losing a lot of motivation and inspiration for this fic because it's turning out much longer than I anticipated, but your comments really helped me (: honestly I just thought it was trash, but you guys really seem to enjoy it so thank you! Hope you had fun this chapter ;) let's hope Youngjae can put those skills he learned to good use in the future.


	11. Third Times a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Kassy's work load and GOT7's dicks are hard. Enjoy!

Youngjae woke up the next morning, nestled in Mark’s arms. The older clung to his back like a koala, tummy first, pressed up against the other’s back. As the younger’s eyes adjusted to the  light filtering through the solitary window in their shared room, he noticed that Jackson was now back in his own bed. Youngjae hadn’t woken up throughout the night, so he couldn’t help but to wonder when the other had joined them and hoped he hadn’t been too confused by his own presence in their room.

Mark soon woke after Youngjae and they proceeded to get ready for their first day back at rehearsal after their long weekend.

After Jackson had been pulled out from the bathroom close to an hour later, and the clock was nearing 9am, the seven of them gathered by the front door, JB leading the way.

The seven of the boys had barely blinked and they were almost a month out from the last time they basked in the glow of a free weekend. They knew debuting was hard, they had seen the boys they grew up with be cut, they had learned choreography that was changed and changed again only to relearn it all over once more.

Towards the end of the month, the thoughts of Mark’s lesson and what had been happening between Jaebum and himself never strayed too far from Youngjae’s mind. The members had noticed Youngjae’s retraction back into himself and the nervousness they all thought he had previously shaken reappearing. He was hesitant, the cute boisterous laughter barely ever made an appearance in their daily lives, and no one had anytime to truly investigate the cause.

Mark figured it was because of the thing they had last spoken about, but by the time they had gotten home he was so exhausted his head hit the pillow like a rock and next he knew he was woken up to the sound of his alarm, ready for a new day of rehearsal. He missed his quality time with the others, and maybe it was selfish but he also hadn’t gotten off in what had seemed like forever.

Jaebum knew they were being run into the ground at this point. Practice after practice, late night after late night; he didn’t know how much longer they could hold up. He knew how hard it was to make it in this industry. Jaebum truly wanted make the most out of his members.

~~

One late night after another grueling rehearsal Mark found himself face planted once more in his bed, waiting for sleep to swallow him whole. When his bed dipped next to him he barely even noticed it.

“Mark?” He groaned in answer, the voice obviously coming from Jackson.

“I’m a bit worried about everything. Like, I can tell Youngjae is struggling and I can also tell that Jaebum is too,” he spoke softly in English. Mark rolled onto his side and glanced up at the younger, stronger boy.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking the same thing. They weren’t kidding when they said how hard this would be.” Jackson nodded solemnly.

“But it will be worth it,” Jackson stated. Passion lit up his eyes and Mark couldn’t help but to be absolutely enthralled by the other’s determination.

He rolled back onto his stomach and buried his head further into the pillow, expecting that to be the end of the conversation, but when the bed never moved again and he felt Jackson lay down next to him he couldn’t help but ask.

“What are you doing? Do you want to cuddle or something?” Mark himself definitely wasn’t adverse to cuddling, he actually quite enjoyed it. But Jackson and he had been roommates for months now and he had not once even tried to cuddle the older. Strong arms wrapped around his waist as Jackson nestled his head into the crook of Mark’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m lonely. I barely even get hugs anymore, hyung,” Mark pouted at this because he was right. They had all seriously stopped hugging and cuddling as a whole; except for Bambam and Yugyeom who were always attached to the hip even when they were a sweaty mess. The older just softly hummed in reply and began to doze off, thankful for the soft weight against his side.

Mark could have sworn he was dreaming when he heard a soft _hyung,_ but if the shake on his shoulder told him anything, it definitely wasn’t.

“What?” He spoke out, only slightly harsher than he meant to, but Jackson didn’t even seem to notice.

“At the risk of coming off as super gross and forward…” his words trailed off in a soft breath. As he waited for Jackson to finish his sentence, he looked up at the other, curiosity winning out over sleep. Their faces were extremely close to one another, and he could feel the younger’s breath ghosting his cheek.

“What, Jackson?” He tried again.

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” Jackson took a deep breath, “It’s just been so long since I’ve cuddled someone and I’m so horny and-and… and… sorry.” Mark raised an eyebrow in clear confusion before moving slightly to adjust his position. When he turned his body to face the other he saw the problem.

Jackson had a huge boner. Mark couldn’t help the laugh/ scoff that left his lips. Jackson softly punched his shoulder.

“Hyung, don’t make fun of me. I just wanted to apologize because I thought you had felt it…” the tips of Jackson’s ears were bright red and his eyes downcast to the sheets. Mark continued to stare at the younger and his, frankly, extremely impressive bulge. He thought back to their dorm experience. He had already sent JB, Jinyoung, and Youngjae into a gay panic… why not make it 4/6? To be fair it had been an unreasonably long amount of time for Mark as well. So when he leaned forward and licked Jackson’s lips to get the other’s attention, he didn’t feel bad about his decision.

“This okay, Jackson?” Mark spoke softly as he traced the other’s lips with his tongue, not even truly kissing him yet. Jackson’s hand reached up from their slightly tangled cuddle to grip the back of the older’s neck before leaning forward and opening his mouth to receive his tongue.

They traced each other’s mouths, softly exploring their way around each other. Tongue sliding over tongue. Breath mingling with breath. Mark bit down on Jackson’s bottom lip and pulled it back before letting it bounce back into place then licking it in a soft apology. The deep throaty groan he received urged Mark on to lick his way from the corner of his mouth to his ear where he breathed out his thoughts.

“It’s been awhile for me too. Will you fuck me?” Mark hadn’t really ever planned to go here with the other boy, but he would be an absolute liar if he said he didn’t always make sure and do a double take when Jackson had his shirt off or if he was coming out of the shower. The younger was handsome as hell and he had no problem with handsome men fucking him.

“I thought you’d never ask,” was Jackson’s snarky reply before he eased Mark into his bed sheets and shifted on top of him, caging him in between his arms.

“Confidence, I like it.” Jackson leaned down and sucked gently into Mark’s neck, causing him to bring his arms up and wrap themselves around the younger’s waist.

“Well, I have something to be confident about,” Jackson smirked leaning back up, “I’m great in bed.”

“Well, we’ll see about that, won’t we?” Mark added panting lightly due to already being more worked up than he had expected to be.

Instead of saying anything, Jackson responded by leaning back down and capturing Mark’s lips once more, biting and sucking them.  As Mark began to really lose himself in the kiss, a firm press from Jackson’s palm brought him back into the moment. Jackson ground his hand down between them on the older’s length above his sweatpants eliciting sinful sighs and moans from Mark. Moaning out, he threw his head back, exposing his neck for Jackson to claim. The younger was careful to not leave any marks, and instead of sucking on the exposed skin he ran his tongue down the side of his neck to bite lightly on his collar bones.

Jackson moved his hand from pressing into Mark, and slotted his knee upwards to press on the older’s arousal instead. Grunting out at the harsh contact, Jackson still didn’t stop. He took his now free hand and slid it up underneath Mark’s loose shirt, pushing it mostly out of the way before detaching his lips from his neck to give his nipples attention. Mark swore lowly as Jackson sucked and teased over the sensitive nubs, rubbing his thumb over his left while licking his right. He laughed lightly at the expert stimulation and couldn’t help to think that maybe this wasn’t the first time Jackson had been with a man.

“You weren’t lying, you don’t seem very flustered to be with a guy.” Jackson hummed in response before popping off his nipple and biting it harshly before looking up at his hyung with a devious smile.

“Obviously it isn’t, I’m surprised you didn’t pick up on that.” His smile only widened at Mark’s wide eyes and shocked face. Sure Jackson seemed pretty up for anything most of the time, but Mark had never thought he’d gone there before. What he said next only had Mark reeling even father.

“You’ll probably be even more surprised, then, to find out that I basically had a threesome with the maknaes.” The older sputtered trying to wrap his head around what Jackson had just said. Before he could form an intellectual thought, the other continued his onslaught of sucking his completely hardened nipples and added strong caresses to the other’s side.

Mark wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist to bring them closer together in order to attempt to grind upwards into the other’s crotch. He knew he succeeded when the younger’s ministrations stilled on his chest and he received a low groan. Continuing to grind their clothed lengths together, he pulled Jackson’s face close to his so he could make eye contact when he spoke next.

“Well, you’re not the first member to be in my ass or the first to get their dick sucked by me. Not even the second one, actually,” Mark knew he won this round when Jackson came to a complete halt, his eyes so wide they looked like they might pop out of his head.

Mark began to slide down the bed, with Jackson still propped up on either side of him, when he came face to face with Jackson’s clothed erection. Quickly, while Jackson was still a bit confused, he slid the other’s athletic shorts down, boxers in tow, and took him straight into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Jackson called out, letting his head hang down as his arms wobbled slightly on the bed from being completely extended in order to support his weight. Mark went as far down as he could on the younger’s length, flattening his tongue to the underside, and roughly sucked in hard back up to the top and popped off.

“Third one’s the charm, right Jackson? Fuck my mouth.” Gaining his wits back about him, the younger didn’t need to be told twice.

Mark tilted his head back against the sheets and opened his mouth as wide as possible and relaxed his jaw. Jackson looked downwards beneath his arms at the sight of him slipping into the older’s mouth, not stopping at the head and continuing to push himself down the other’s throat. Thank God Mark was experienced, because Jackson was thick and he wrapped his lips around his teeth and prepared to be fucked senseless.

Jackson did not disappoint and soon Mark was a slobbering, choking mess. Spit dribbled down either side of his mouth and pooled next to his face on the bed as the younger thrusted his hips into Mark’s throat below. The older gripped onto the material beneath him for dear life, his vision completely blurred form the stream of tears pooling in his eyes. At one particularly hard thrust into the very back of Mark’s throat, he gagged as his throat closed around the shaft of the other causing Jackson to moan so loudly it reverberated throughout the room.

Jackson moved down the bed and sat at the edge, pulling Mark up by his shoulders and kissing his spit slicked lips and cheeks.

“Good right?” Mark rasped out as he accepted the kisses from the younger, his throat completely wrecked. Jackson urged the older back up the bed to settle his head into the pillows before gently tugging his shorts and underwear the rest of the way off. He moved to Mark next, also tugging his sweatpants and boxers off, finally freeing his straining cock pink and flushed.

Jackson scooted himself backwards to lay on his stomach between Mark’s slightly spread legs. He wasted no time in hooking his hands underneath both of the other’s knees and parting them wide open shamelessly to fully expose him. Jackson settled his  legs on his shoulders, wrapping his arms under them and gripping his thighs before leaning his face forwards to get a mouthful of Mark’s cock.

Head still swimming from the harsh treatment he received earlier, Mark allowed himself to fully relax backwards into the pillows as Jackson worked his mouth down his cock languidly. He sucked him in long, slow strokes from the base of his shaft to the top, giving the sensitive head extra suction and long licks. When the older started to shift back and forth releasing small sighs, looking downwards through hooded eyelids, Jackson looked up and caught his eyes before licking down his balls to tease at the other’s rim.

Jackson softly sucked on the puckered muscle and licked it lightly, his grip on the other’s thighs around his head harsh not allowing the older to wiggle away. Mark’s breathing increased to panting and Jackson’s tongue finally dipped inside lightly. The older tried to adjust himself to get closer but ended up sinking further into the sheets as Jackson’s tongue began slowly fucking itself in and out.

Mark could feel Jackson’s breath on his balls, his nose nuzzling into the base of his cock as he mouthed openly and deeply into and on the tight entrance. His tongue stroked upwards as he curled the very tip of the muscle to probe inside Mark further having him shiver in his hold.

“Lube?” Jackson asked out taking a slight reprieve before going back to working the other open with his tongue.

“D-drawer,” Mark breathed out, his exhale stuttering with his eyes rolled back lost in pleasure.

He felt the presence of Jackson and his magic tongue leave him, and he barely held back a whine at the loss. The younger quickly left the bed and opened the top drawer of the nightstand next to Mark’s bed, shuffling a few loose papers and a towel around to find a very large and mostly unused pack of condoms and half a bottle of lube.

“Not a very good hiding place if you ask me,” Jackson chuckled out.

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

“Gladly.”

Jackson threw a condom and the bottle onto the bed before pulling his shirt off in one swift motion, subtly flexing his muscles as Mark watched. The older just rolled his eyes at the obvious display of forced masculinity. Jackson crawled on top of Mark and stared straight into his eyes as he peeled the other’s shirt off before reaching down to bring his legs back over to the tops of his shoulders, calves resting near his ears. Jackson leaned further forwards, bringing his chest closer to the other, folding him in half.

He leaned over to pick up the bottle with his right hand, quickly uncapping and spreading the lube around his fingers before dropping the bottle once more. He reached down between Mark’s legs to slowly massage his opening making sure he was completely slick before slowly pushing his index finger inside. The stretch was easy, and even if it had been awhile since Mark had gotten any action he opened up easily for Jackson’s second finger that followed.

Jackson turned his wrist to angle his index and middle finger upwards pushing deeper and deeper inside of Mark. The older pushed his hips downwards resting more of his weight onto Jackson’s shoulder’s helping him search for his sweet spot. When he hit it, his fingers had been pressing so hard that Mark saw stars and his hips immediately relaxed and fell back flush against the bed once more. Jackson pressed his fingers all the way to the hilt and curled them again and again adding more pressure each time until Mark couldn’t take it anymore and begged for more.

Adding a third finger, stretching him farther, he set a relaxed pace and dragged his fingers out circling his rim before plunging them back in deeply and rubbing against his prostate once more. Jackson repeated this time and time again before Mark was a whimpering mess beneath him.

“Please, God. Please Jackson,” Mark breathed out gasping every time at the languid and deep rhythm he had set.

“You want more, hyung?” Jackson whispered out, voice husky as he pressed his lips  swiftly to the older’s. Mark wasn’t adverse to begging because he always got what he wanted in bed.

“Fuck me Jackson. Fill your hyung up. Make me cum,” he spoke the last part softly, but powerfully. It was a command.

Jackson pulled his fingers out and reached back over to grab the condom he had picked up and the lube once more. He sat back on his ankles rolling the condom on his length before slathering his cock in lube and throwing the open bottle on the ground, too excited to put the cap back on. He lined his length up with Mark’s hole and eased himself in, pushing slowly past his rim. Mark inhaled deeply at the comfortable stretch and sighed out. Damn, he had missed this.

Continuing to push his hips forward, Jackson’s grip tightened on Mark’s waist at the feeling engulfing him. After a few torturous seconds of wanting to do nothing more than to absolutely wreck the older, Jackson finally bottomed out and stilled. Jackson knew he wasn’t the biggest ever, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thick. So, he waited a few seconds before pulling out and pressing fully back in gently. Repeating this a few times he could tell Mark was getting antsy, but he refused to accidentally hurt him so he continued his slow pace.  After a few more measured thrusts he heard a deep sigh from Mark. Jackson thought he was doing something right, until he looked up from where their bodies were joined and saw his expression.

Mark was looking nothing less than exasperated.

“So do you plan on fucking me today, or were you just trying to keep your dick warm?” Mark’s condescending tone snapped something in Jackson and he immediately thrusted his hips all the way forward, knocking the wind out of the older.

Jackson gave him no time to adjust as he repeatedly buried himself inside of Mark again and again and again. Mark loosely clung to the younger’s shoulders in an attempt to ground himself as he got completely split open by Jackson’s cock. Thank god they had used more than enough lube because the friction alone was driving the older crazy. His eyes closed and his mouth lolled open, head banging back against the pillows with each drive of the younger’s length into him. He definitely wasn’t holding back any longer as the wet sound of Jackson’s hips slamming against his ass echoed throughout the room, the only other sound being the two boy’s heavy panting and Mark’s soft chants of _fuck fuck fuck._

Sitting back, no longer folding the other over in half, Jackson angled his hips upwards to slam into where he thought his prostate was. On the fifth thrust in the new angle, he knew he had hit it by the sound of the garbled moan from the boy below him. Seeing Mark’s mouth wide open gave Jackson an idea.

He leaned his head over the boy, changing the angle inside him to be deeper once more. Reaching forward with his hand he grabbed Mark’s chin and angled his head forwards. The older’s eyes opened, glazed over to look up at Jackson before the younger leaned even further down to spit in his open mouth. Mark didn’t even have the decency to look shocked, only moaning loudly before swallowing everything before opening his mouth once more and sticking his tongue out to show he’d taken it all.

“Good boy,” Jackson stroked the older’s chin before he shoved two of his fingers inside his mouth before Mark quickly closed his lips around them and began sucking.

After a few more moments he stilled inside of Mark, who then popped the other’s fingers out of his mouth and looked up, slightly more aware than he was moments before.

“Let me ride you.”

Jackson eased back out and switched places, laying on the bed and Mark climbed on top of him with slightly shaky legs. Not hiding his smirk at the fact that Mark was already so fucked out by himself. Settling onto his lap, Mark leaned backwards and grabbed the other before raising his hips to align himself and pushed down quickly. They moaned out in unison as Mark dropped his head backwards and began grinding down, his dick lightly slapping up to hit his hard stomach every few bounces.

Mark switched between grinding down in circles and lifting himself to bounce quickly, keeping Jackson right on edge and not giving him exactly what he wanted. Leaning forward to steady himself on Jackson’s hard stomach Mark brought his ass up and slammed back down again and again finally giving them both exactly what they wanted.

“Jackson, fuck, touch me.” He quickly reached out to grab the older’s cock rubbing the precum from the head, and pressing down harshly into the head.

Mark keened and panted out not relenting on his harsh pace of fucking himself onto Jackson. He began to stroke Mark at the same pace that he slammed his ass down to meet his hips.

“Close,” Jackson grunted out and used his free hand to grasp Mark’s waist to meet his thrust for thrust.

Soon after Jackson fucked up relentlessly into Mark, whose pace had finally stilled as they both neared their orgasms. Feeling the heat pool in his stomach Jackson gave a few final harsh tugs to the older’s length and buried himself inside his ass grunting out finishing. He gave a few shallow thrusts to ride his climax out, continuing to stroke Mark as well.

As Jackson’s hips finally stilled he hissed when Mark ground his hips down hitting his prostate a few more times before coming into Jackson’s hand and onto his own stomach a bit. They sat panting heavily for a few long seconds before Mark leaned his forehead onto the other’s chest.

“Fuck.”

“Yes, we did,” Jackson couldn’t help his smartass mouth from saying. Mark lightly slapped the younger’s shoulder.

“Idiot.”

After they caught their breath, Jackson grabbed Mark to slip out and they both settled onto their sweaty backs on the bed. Mark shifted his ass slightly, the throbbing feeling of being sore that he would never admit he loves traveling up his spine. He hummed contentedly, eyes falling closed.

“I’ll get us a towel,” Jackson spoke out softly before the bed shifted.

“Thanks.” Mark’s eyes were still closed when he heard a loud exclaim and a giant _THUD._ His eyes shot open in search of what happened finding Jackson naked, ass up, face planted on the wooden floor. They both took a beat before Jackson shifted slightly and turned to look at Mark while holding the bottle of lube, completely opened. Mark took in the state of the obviously slicked up floor from where the bottle must have spilled.

“I slipped.”

“Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments if you have any specific ideas and I will consider them! (: Comments and Kudos make my day <3 
> 
> Feel free to come hang out with me on Twitter! @jungwoospetal


End file.
